La primera vez
by NaraLollipop
Summary: Lo que empezó ese día como un despreciado encuentro, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una amistad que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a soltar, y que luego sería mucho más que eso. AU Universo Alterno, SasuNaru.
1. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, de ser así, Sasuke y Naruto hubiesen estado juntos desde el primer episodio de la serie. :)

**AN: **Saludos, bueno primero quiero explicar ciertos aspectos en general.

Lo primero es que esta es mi primera historia. Ya he escrito otras cosas antes, pero esta es la primera vez que publico algo para que las personas lo lean, asique tenganme un poco de paciencia.

Segundo, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones y críticas constructivas, asique sientanse libres de decirme lo que piensan.

Tercero, la historia está ubicada en un Universo Alterno, asique si estan esperando peleas ninjas, lo siento pero no habrá de eso aqui. Además, la historia ya tiene mas de la mitad escrita, pero uno que otro cambio no está de mas.

Y por último, para que no se confunda nadie, me parece conveniente explicar que el sistema de la historia es el siguiente: La trama se desarrolla en tercera persona, no hay POVs (point of view/punto de vista), y cuenta la historia de como Sasuke y Naruto desarrollan su relación narrando la primera vez que pasaron por una serie de eventos en sus vidas, que los llevo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sin más que agregar, dejaré mi palabrería aburrida, y aqui el primer capítulo.

**La primera vez**

El encuentro

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se vieron fue un día definitivamente para recordar. Aunque ambos suelen contarlo de maneras diferentes, modificando uno que otro detalle, el resultado siempre sería el mismo por más que trataran de cambiarlo.

El pelinegro parqueó su BMW azul marino en el estacionamiento de la universidad, se desmontó del vehículo rápidamente para abrir la parte trasera y tomar sus libros. Una vez hecho eso se dirigió con paso tranquilo al primer edificio universitario. Era el primer día del semestre, y con tan solo 18 años, Sasuke había logrado entrar en el primer intento a una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Konoha. No por nada era un Uchiha.

Había decidido asistir a esta universidad por el simple hecho de que estaba en la capital del país, y así podría alejarse de su hermano mayor e independizarse de una buena vez, después de todo ya estaba harto de tener que soportarlo, y lo que más deseaba era estar solo.

Caminó dentro del edificio universitario, y se dirigió directamente a la sala de administración para buscar su horario de clases y sus aulas. Como vivía fuera de la capital del país, no había podido venir el día de orientación académica para los de nuevo ingreso, asique por ende no sabía donde quedaba nada. No que lo necesitara claro, Sasuke se creía completamente capaz de arreglárselas por sí mismo.

Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que había una fila de aproximadamente 10 estudiantes mas. _Este no es mi día._ Pensó. Si había algo que Sasuke odiara más que los dulces y a su hermano mayor itachi, eran las cosas que lo ponían a esperar, dígase, las filas, Itachi, los comerciales, Itachi, los minutos que duraba para cargar un programa, y por sobre todo, Itachi. Se posicionó detrás de un rubio que estaba al final de la línea y se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente, sólo que no contaba con que el rubio tuviera otros planes.

"Hola"

No hubo respuesta.

"eh… soy Naruto, ¿y tú?"

Y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta. ¿Acaso ese tal Naruto no se daba cuenta que el pelinegro no quería hablar con él?

"¿también eres estudiante de aquí?"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja._ No, solo me gusta hacer fila en universidades aleatoriamente porque soy el imbécil más grande del planeta. _Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento. Ese rubio definitivamente era idiota.

Naruto por su parte no quitaba la enorme sonrisa de su cara. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba al chico detrás de él. ¿Acaso era mudo? ¡Oh Dios! Eso debía ser, el chico era sordomudo y por eso no podía oír nada de lo que él le estaba diciendo. Pero no sabía cómo hablar en señas, aunque podía intentarlo….

De repente, el rubio empezó a hacer una serie de señas extrañas, que según él era algo entendible. Por su parte Sasuke estaba más que divertido con esa escena, no sabía si pegarle al rubio y decirle que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez, o dejarlo continuar con su acto de idiotez, solo para su propio entretenimiento. Sí, definitivamente lo dejaría continuar con su pequeño acto.

Naruto al ver que el pelinegro no daba señales de entender lo que él le decía, decidió optar por algo más práctico y sencillo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cátedra y con un lapicero empezó a escribirle al chico detrás de él, todo lo que había intentando decirle antes. Cuando terminó se lo pasó para que él lo leyera.

Usualmente Sasuke no aceptaba papeles que le dieran en la calle o establecimientos, y menos si era de un completo extraño, pero decidió tomarlo de igual manera, algo de ese estúpido rubio le daba mucha curiosidad.

_Hey, soy naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas? disculpa que no me pudiste entender antes, no sabía que eras sordomudo, solo quería saber si eras estudiante de esta universidad también, ¡tal vez tengamos clases juntos!_

Sasuke reprimió una risa ante la estupidez que acababa de leer, ¿de verdad este chico pensaba que él era mudo? Oh esto iba a ser bueno. Sacó un lapicero de su bolsillo y se dispuso a responderle, cuando terminó le pasó la hoja, tratando de que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

Naruto tomó el papel y leyó.

_Sasuke, y sí, soy sordomudo, no oí nada de lo que me dijiste. _

El rubio sonrió, claro, todo tenía sentido ya, él había estado en lo correcto, el chico era sordomudo y por eso no le había respondido antes. Iba a escribir algo más cuando escuchó que lo llamaban más adelante.

"¡Siguiente!" gritó la chica detrás del mostrador. Parece que sin darse cuenta, la fila había avanzado mientras ellos trataban de comunicarse. Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke una última vez antes de pasar a la caja donde lo llamaban pues ya era su turno.

Luego de unos minutos, era el turno del pelinegro también. Finalmente recogió todos los documentos necesarios y se dirigió a su primer clase del día, aula 310 en el tercer piso. Si tenía suerte, tal vez no tendría que toparse con el rubio idiota de antes. Al llegar al aula, la clase ya había comenzado. El profesor en cuestión le hiso señas con las manos para que entrara y así poder proseguir con la clase.

"Disculpe la tardanza profesor" dijo simplemente mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar vacío donde sentarse. Cuando lo encontró, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la silla, no sin antes darse cuenta de quién era su compañero de mesa. Frente a él, un atónito Naruto con la boca medio abierta lo miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviese ahí mismo parado.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. "cierra esa boca, te ves como un idiota". Naruto casi instantáneamente tras oír aquello, cerró su boca, mas luego la volvió a abrir.

"¿Puedes hablar?"

"hn"

"¡Pero, pensé que eras mudo!"

"solo un imbécil creería tal cosa"

Sasuke se sentó en su silla y se preparó para atender a la clase que estaba dando el profesor, pero se vio interrumpido una vez más por su compañero de mesa.

"¿Cómo que imbécil? ¡El único retardado aquí eres tú que no pudiste ni soltar una sola palabra antes!"

"¿y quién dijo que quería hablar contigo? Ya déjame en paz"

_Uchiha 1- Naruto-0_

Ahora Sasuke estaba molesto, parecía que Naruto nunca se iba a callar, ni aunque estuvieran ya en clase. El rubio por su parte bufó molesto, pero no dijo nada más, si Sasuke no quería hablar con él pues que así fuera, igual no le interesaba entablar una amistad con semejante bastardo arrogante.

Así pasaron las dos horas de clase restante. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, eso sin contar las veces que Naruto rodaba sus ojos para mirar a su lado, de vez en cuando. En una de esas, el rubio no pudo evitar percatarse de que Sasuke había puesto su hoja de horario de clases encima de la mesa, echó un rápido vistazo a las clases de su compañero, justo antes de que el timbre sonara y todos se dispusieran a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

Naruto se paró tranquilamente de su silla, y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, se acerco a su compañero, hasta estar solo a unos centímetros de su oreja.

"Oye Sasuke". Susurró. "adivina qué, tenemos absolutamente todas las clases juntos este semestre". Dicho esto, Naruto se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la mirada infernal que Sasuke le estaba enviando en ese preciso momento. Y el rubio no podía sentirse más satisfecho al saber que había logrado molestar al bastardo arrogante.

_Uchiha 1- Naruto 1_

Sasuke, por su parte, había ya añadido a Naruto a su lista de cosas odiadas, y solo por poco estaba en segundo lugar, justo debajo de su hermano Itachi.

No hay necesidad de mencionar que ambos pasaron cada segundo juntos eventualmente, y aunque declaraban odiarse mutuamente, sus amigos no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué si se odiaban tanto, seguían sentándose juntos en todas las clases, o buscándose el uno al otro para cada cosa?, y claro, lo que empezó ese día como un despreciado encuentro, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una amistad que ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a soltar, y que probablemente luego sería mucho más que eso.


	2. La casa

******NA:** Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo en leer el primer capitulo, este es el segundo, disculpenme que haya tomado tanto en subirlo, es que estuve fuera de la ciudad y recien hoy conseguí un chance para conectarme.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, tratare de conseguir los derechos de autor, aunque dudo que tenga suerte en ello :P

**La primera vez**

La casa

La primera vez que Sasuke visitó la casa de Naruto, no había sido por voluntad propia. Todo comenzó el fatídico día en que su profesor de introducción a la filosofía los había puesto a realizar un trabajo en parejas, y, para disgusto del Uchiha, como era de esperarse, había quedado emparejado con su rubio amigo. Era definitivo que al universo le encantaba jugarle malas pasadas.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención al chico que iba balbuceando incoherencias a su lado. Claro, no que alguna vez le prestara atención en realidad.

"Oi sasuke ¿me estas escuchando?"

"hn"

Naruto lo miró incrédulo. ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que decía? ¿Hn?, tal vez Sasuke no fuera mudo como Naruto había erroneamente pensado cuando lo conoció, pero definitivamente hablar con él era como hablar con absolutamente nadie.

"teme, te estoy preguntando que a qué hora vas a ir a mi casa".

Sasuke se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento. Ir a la casa de Naruto quería decir que se estaría relacionando más con él, no solamente durante horario de clases, sino también fuera, en el mundo exterior de la universidad, y no estaba seguro de que le gustara esa idea, tal vez deberían encontrarse en otro sitio, en un café o en la biblioteca de la universidad. Sí, una de esas sería mejor que ir a la casa del dobe.

"¿Por qué mejor no nos juntamos en un café cibernético?"

Naruto lo miró mas sorprendido aun. ¿Un café cibernético? Acaso tanto miedo le tenía ir a su casa, definitivamente no iba a pagar en un café cibernético, teniendo él una maldita computadora en su apartamento. El uchiha simplemente tendría que hacerse a la idea de ir o sacar un 0 en el trabajo.

"¡Te has vuelto loco Uchiha! No todos nos estamos pudriendo en dinero como tú, asique ni pienses que voy a pagar en un maldito café cibernético para hacer una tarea que puedo hacer tranquilamente y gratis en mi casa."

"Podemos hacerlo en la biblioteca de aquí…"

"Olvídalo Sasuke, ahí nos dan las computadoras por tiempo limitado, es en mi casa o en la tuya, tú eliges"

Ahora era Sasuke quien miraba incrédulo al rubio. ¿Su casa? Ni en un millón de años sasuke dejaría que esa bestia amarilla pusiera un pie en su limpia casa, eso ya era demasiado.

"Bien. Mañana. Tú casa. A las 4. Puntual." Dijo el uchiha a regañadientes mientras se alejaba de allí y se dirigía a su carro para marcharse de una buena vez.

_Naruto 2 – Sasuke 1_

Y así fue como al otro día, se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del apartamento del rubio, en un preciado sábado, esperando a que ese idiota se dignara a abrirle la puerta.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo impaciente, ya tenía 2 minutos parado allí tocando y naruto nada de abrir la maldita puerta. O la abría en ese mismo instante o la rompía él mismo de una patada. Después de oír uno que otro golpe, un casi inaudible "ya voy" proveniente de adentro y el sonido de algunos pestillos quitándose, la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando ver a un muy sonriente y despeinado rubio.

"disculpa que te haya hecho esperar, me quedé dormido y recién escuché que tocaban". Dijo algo avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su nuca con una de sus manos, y con la otra le hacía ademán al pelinegro para que entrara.

"hn" fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke y finalmente, con cautela, se adentró en el apartamento del rubio. Ahora, en comparación con el suyo, el apartamento de naruto era evidentemente mucho más pequeño. Aunque debía admitir que el del rubio parecía más un hogar mientras que el del pelinegro solo una casa lujosa para mostrar.

"mi computadora está en mi cuarto, hay un poco de reguero, pero nada con vida propia, no te preocupes"

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. "¿Vida propia? Ni quiero saber, terminemos con esto para poder irme y ya"

"wao que alegre estás hoy teme". Dijo sarcásticamente naruto mientras le dejaba el paso libre al Uchiha para que entrara a su habitación.

"dobe…"

Al momento que entró, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar el inmenso desorden que tenía naruto en su habitación. Ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama desarreglada, libros amontonados en las esquinas, varios recipientes de ramen instantáneo por todos lados y…. ¿acaso estaba ese sándwich moviéndose? Sacudió el pequeño escalofrio que subió por su espalda y decidió ignorar todo el desorden, entre más rápido empezara más rápido acabaría y asi podría irse a su casa.

"ponte cómodo, sabes estaba pensando que qui-"

"¿y tú piensas dobe?". Lo cortó Sasuke. "No te esfuerces mucho, no querrás incendiar tu apartamento con tanto humo, mejor deja que el único que tiene cerebro aquí, piense"

"Sasuke baka". Gruñó Naruto, sasuke y su maldita arrogancia de siempre. "tú qué sabes como quiera…"

"Yo sé de qué trata el trabajo, asique deja las estupideces y haz lo que yo te diga". Sonrió de medio lado el pelinegro, sabía muy bien que estaba en lo correcto, lo probable era que Naruto ni supiese de qué asignatura tenían que hacer un trabajo.

"como quieras". Dijo el rubio molesto, sentándose en la silla frente a la computadora, seguido detrás por Sasuke, que traía varios libros en la mano.

_Sasuke 2 – Naruto 2_

Pasadas tres horas desde haber empezado el trabajo Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que Naruto se había quedado dormido después de la primera hora y media, y él había tenido que hacer casi todo, lo cual no le sorprendía al Uchiha, ni le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, el simple hecho de que Naruto hubiese hecho algo del trabajo los primeros 10 minutos era ya un logro mayor. Lo segundo, y lo que sí le molestaba al Uchiha, era que el rubio había empezado a inclinarse hacia él y había terminado recostándose del hombro del pelinegro.

El azabache estaba en un gran dilema, o seguir trabajando e ignorar la extraña sensación que estaba dejando la respiración de Naruto tan cerca de su cuello. O levantarlo y decirle que dejara de holgazanear y se pusiera a hacer su parte del trabajo de una buena vez. Fue en el preciso momento en que el rubio comenzó a abrazarlo entre sueños que decidió que definitivamente tendría que levantarlo.

"Oi dobe, levántate maldición que no soy tu almohada"

Sasuke lo intentó varias veces pero no consiguió nada, Naruto simplemente tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. El pelinegro intentó entonces moverlo de su hombro para que así reaccionara. Se paró de la silla y sosteniendo cuidadosamente al rubio empezó a caminar para atrás, pero, no se dio cuenta que justo detrás de él estaba el montón de ropa que Naruto tenía regada en el suelo. Y como era de esperarse, tropezó con ella, cayendo instantáneamente al suelo, llevándose a naruto con él, quien todavía estaba agarrado en sus manos.

Sasuke por un momento agradeció a Kami por el montón de ropa regada por doquier, que amortiguaron su caída, Naruto por su parte, que había despertado debido a la repentina caída, no sabía si agradecer o no, por el hecho de que el pecho de Sasuke fuera lo que lo amortiguara a él.

Apoyándose del suelo se despegó rápidamente del pelinegro, quien tenía la mirada algo desorbitada, como si no entendiera que era lo que había pasado.

"maldita sea teme pero ¿¡qué rayos te pasa!"

"¡tú maldito desorden fue lo que hiso que me cayera imbécil!" gritó.

"¿¡y no te pudiste caer solo!"

Sasuke iba a responderle lo primero que se le viniera a la mente, pero entonces se percató que estaba demasiado cerca de Naruto. ¿Por qué todavía seguían tirados en el suelo? ¿Y por qué Naruto no se le quitaba de encima de una vez por todas? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su mano estaba sujetando la espalda del rubio. ¿Y por qué diablos sus ojos tenían que ser tan hermosamente azules?

_Esto está mal. _Pensó.

Naruto sin embargo estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, no sabía si alejarse y pararse o simplemente acercarse más al uchiha, es decir, después de todo era él quien tenía su mano en la espalda del rubio impidiéndole realizar acción alguna.

Entonces, sasuke con su mano libre, en un brusco movimiento empujó a Naruto de encima de él y se paró lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡pero qué diablos!" fue todo lo que atinó a decir el rubio antes de que su amigo saliera disparado de su habitación y le gritara a lo lejos.

"¡termina tu parte del trabajo uzumaki!" y con eso el pelinegro salió definitivamente de la casa del rubio. Ya estaba decidido, la próxima vez que tuvieran que hacer un trabajo, no sería en la desordenada casa de Naruto. No, la próxima vez irían al café cibernético, aunque sasuke tuviera que pagar por su hora en la computadora y por la hora de Naruto también, pero no había alma en la tierra que lo hiciera pisar esa casa de nuevo.

El pelinegro esperaba que la primera vez que fue a la casa de Naruto hubiera sido la única vez, pero no sabía que después de un tiempo se encontraría yendo constantemente, e incluso voluntariamente, sin siquiera necesitar invitación de su amigo. Mientras que el rubio no podía evitar preguntarse ese día, y todavía se lo pregunta, ¿Dónde había quedado el sándwich que se había estado comiendo la noche anterior?


	3. La fiesta

******Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes aqui presentes, estoy en batalla legal por ellos, pero no prometo nada.

**NA: **estoy subiendo este capitulo a esta hora (2AM) porque mañana empiezo el nuevo semestre de la universidad, asique mi tiempo libre se verá reducido, aunque suelo conectarme casi todas las noches, asique dudo mucho que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero nunca se sabe.

Algo mas importante que eso, muchas gracias a quienes han leido, y a los que me han dejado un review, **jennita, ShinigamiXD, Milk goku. **también debido a que es de madrugada tal vez se encuentre algun error, aunque suelo ser muy minuciosa con la ortografía. Disfruten!

**Advertencia: **no hay ninguna, solo lo usual, obsenidades, consumo de alcohol, y para el disfrute de muchos, un avance en el sasunaru, o algo asi, espero les guste.

**La primera vez**

La fiesta

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a una fiesta juntos, había consistido en un favor que Naruto había prometido hacer, por tratar de ser un buen amigo y tratar de complacer y compensar a todos, y no era raro que todo lo había hecho por no quedar mal con su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno.

Luego de que sasuke fuera a hacer un trabajo a la casa de Naruto, pasó una semana sin que el rubio supiera de él, y pensando que el pelinegro estaba molesto decidió compensarlo con algo, y claro ¿Qué mejor manera de compensar a un amigo que presentándole a una de tus más hermosas amigas? Eso era lo que había pensado Naruto, pero Sasuke no tenía lo mismo en mente.

Asique el rubio cuando por fin logró volver a ver al Uchiha en la universidad, no perdió ni un minuto en presentarle a su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, la cual quedó completamente prendada del pelinegro. Después de un poco de excesivo conqueteo por parte de la pelirrosa, y uno que otro contacto físico que el Uchiha hubiese preferido evitar, la chica por fin se despidió de ambos diciendo que estaba tarde para su clase de Cálculo 101.

"Naruto permíteme dejarte algo muy claro" gruñó Sasuke entre dientes al momento que la chica estuvo por fin fuera de su vista.

"lo sé lo sé no tienes que agradecerme nada, ya no estás molesto conmigo" dijo Naruto sonriéndole, satisfecho ante su nuevo logró como Cupido amateur.

Sasuke por su parte, no estaba para nada feliz con la situación. Le propició un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza al rubio, y trató de calmarse.

"¡maldición Sasuke! ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¡serás imbécil Naruto! Falté a clases porque estaba resfriado, ¡tú no tenías nada que ver!"

Ahora el rubio estaba confundido.

"Entonces…. ¿No faltaste a clases porque estuvieses molesto conmigo?"

"No eres tan importante dobe"

En ese altercado Naruto comprendió una de las reglas para llevarse bien con el Uchiha.

_#1 nunca presentarle una chica al pelinegro._

Pero el problema no acabó ahí, pues Sakura había quedado completamente emocionada con el pelinegro, y Naruto definitivamente no encontraba como explicarle que Sasuke no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella.

Es por eso que cuando esta le pidió que llevara a Sasuke junto con sus amigos al cumpleaños de Ino, la mejor amiga de la pelirrosa, ese sábado, Naruto no pudo decir que no. Pero, lo extraño no era que Naruto no le haya podido decir que no a Sakura, lo extraño era que Sasuke le haya dicho que si al rubio cuando este le pidió que lo acompañara al _club Rasengan_, ese sábado, al cumpleaños de una chica que Sasuke ni siquiera conocía.

El pelinegro por su parte tenía sus propios motivos para haber aceptado. Era cierto que a Sasuke no le interesaban ningún tipo de eventos sociales, y mucho menos unos que involucraran alcohol y música ensordecedora. No, eso no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo. La razón por la cual Sasuke había aceptado era porque su hermano Itachi se había pasado la semana llamándolo, insistiéndole en que se pasara ese fin de semana allá y lo visitara, y Sasuke decidió utilizar el cumpleaños de una amiga como excusa para no tener que visitar a su no tan querido hermano mayor, y era eso, o arriesgarse a que Itachi le diera una visita sorpresa, y si ese era el caso, no estaría en su casa cuando llegara.

Y así fue como ese sábado caluroso de septiembre ambos chicos se encontraban dentro del más popular club de Konoha, Rasengan.

"Y bien Ino, ¿qué tal te pareció Sasuke?" Dijo Sakura, mientras cogía las bebidas de la barra del bar que había pedido. Su amiga dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el moreno en cuestión y luego volvió a mirar a su pelirrosa amiga, suspirando levemente.

"Pues sí, es bastante atractivo, pero ¿estás segura que está interesado en ti?"

"bueno eso fue lo que me pareció cuando lo conocí" dijo la pelirrosa un poco insegura en ese momento. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"porque no se ha despegado de Naruto en la noche entera, es con el único que habla". Dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, seguida de cerca por la haruno.

"¡eso es porque Naruto es al único que conoce! Ya verás como luego se suelta más". Explicó Sakura, sin saber que estaba completamente equivocada.

"si tu lo dices frentona…."

En ese momento Naruto, que se encontraba hablando animadamente con su amigo de la infancia, Kiba, se percató de que las chicas habían llegado con las bebidas.

"¡Muy bien! Al fin vamos a beber" gritó el rubio. Todos rieron ante eso, era normal que Naruto bebiera mucho, eso ya lo sabían de antemano, y que se emborrachaba fácilmente.

"que problemático….Naruto contrólate por favor, ninguno de nosotros te va a cargar hasta tu casa esta noche" dijo Su amigo Shimakaru, mientras se acercaba a su novia, Ino, para controlarle la bebida, pues también sabía que ella era otra a la que le encantaba beber.

"No hagas caso Naruto, ¡vamos a beber hasta acabar con el bar esta noche!"

Naruto sonrió ante el comentario de Kiba y se empezaron a dar shots hasta más no poder. Sasuke por su parte miraba desconcertado toda la situación. Ahora que estaba ahí, a la 1 de la madrugada, con ese maldito olor a alcohol que tanto detestaba, ese ruido estridente y un montón de gente enloquecida, se planteó la descabellada idea de que tal vez un fin de semana con Itachi no habría sido tan malo.

Estaba incluso considerando tomar un trago de los que estaban en la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa se le estaba acercando. Maldijo a Naruto mentalmente, si esa chica empezaba a tirársele como una desesperada, no se haría responsable de cometer un homicidio ahí mismo. Como por arte de magia, el rubio se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y con un par de tragos de más que ya tenía en la cabeza, hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente para ayudar a su amigo.

Ahora, si Naruto hubiese estado en sus cabales, es decir, en un estado de sobriedad, tal vez no hubiese hecho lo que hiso a continuación, pero dado que ese no era el caso, y el rubio ya se sentía más que contento, nada le impidió meterse en el camino de la pelirrosa, y halar a Sasuke de la mano para llevarlo hasta la pista de baile. El Uchiha estaba más que sorprendido, asique cuando se vio en medio de la pista, con las luces en sus ojos, entre un montón de cuerpos moviéndose sin control, simplemente no supo qué hacer.

"dobe se puede saber qué diablos haces" le gritó Sasuke al oído para que lo pudiera escuchar bien.

"te acabo de salvar de Sakura, sé que no querías hablar con ella"

"¿y lo tenías que hacer trayéndome a la pista de baile?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros. No lo veía tan mal.

"fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya no seas tan amargado y baila" le dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba mas a él.

"¿disculpa?" ahora sí era que sasuke estaba casi tomando el siguiente vuelo hacia la casa de su hermano. Un Uchiha tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder su tiempo bailando, y no solo eso, sino para colmo bailar con Naruto. Eso sí que nunca pasaría.

"¿qué? No me digas que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe bailar" A esto Naruto soltó una carcajada.

_Naruto 3 – Sasuke 2_

El rubio estaba listo dándose la vuelta para volver hacia donde sus amigos, cuando sintió que una mano lo halaba y lo hacía voltearse nuevamente.

"Claro que sé bailar" fue todo lo que le dijo el Uchiha, antes de pegarlo más a él y dejarse llevar por la música. El dobe quería probar sus habilidades en el baile, pues bien, bailaría, así le demostraría que era bueno e incluso mejor que él en todo lo que hacía.

Al principio había sido un baile suave, solo unos sutiles y lentos movimientos de cadera, ya que para Sasuke el punto solo era probar que podía bailar, no tenía que dejarse llevar demasiado. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se encontraba más y más cómodo con cómo se desenvolvía todo, y no podía negar que le gustaba la manera en que Naruto chocaba contra él a cada boom de la música.

Mientras que en la mesa, Sakura miraba un poco preocupada la escena que estaba ocurriendo, es decir, ella y todos sabían que Naruto era bisexual, pero no sabía que Sasuke también lo fuera, aunque después de pensarlo bien, debió imaginárselo por la manera en que Sasuke solo prestaba atención cuando Naruto estaba hablando, o que con él era el único con el que se molestaba a acceder a las cosas tan fácilmente. _Me pregunto si ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que sienten. _Pensó la pelirrosa girándose nuevamente para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

Pronto ambos se encontraban completamente absortos en su propio mundo, sasuke se perdía en los ojos profundamente azules de Naruto, mientras el rubio se sumergía en la intensa mirada oscura del pelinegro. Se habían olvidado de los demás, solo pensaban en lo bien que se sentía estar así de cerca uno del otro. Naruto apretó con fuerza el trasero de sasuke, atrayéndolo más a él, mientras este ponía sus manos en el cuello de su amigo, acariciando sus suaves hebras de cabello.

Y todo hubiese llegado a más en ese preciso momento, de no haber sido porque el rubio sintió una pequeña mano posada en su hombro, y alguien más llamando su nombre, y entonces todo cayó, todo volvió a la realidad, y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Esto no era de lo que se trataba al principio, el Uchiha solo quería demostrar que podía bailar, y de repente se había convertido en algo más.

Naruto soltó rápidamente al pelinegro y respiró hondo desviando la mirada a su lado donde estaban sus amigos. Sasuke por otro lado, estaba más desconcertado que Naruto, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué diablos se había dejado llevar tanto?

"Dime Hinata" logró articular el rubio, un poco más bajito de lo que realmente había querido.

"Es que Kiba se ha puesto realmente borracho, asique ya nos vamos, para llevarlo a su casa" dijo la ojiperla, señalando hacia la puerta del club donde se encontraban sus amigos saliendo.

"¿tan rápido se ha puesto malo?" preguntó el rubio divertido, sabía que Kiba solía emborracharse, pero no recordaba que su amigo se hundiera tan rápido.

La chica lo miró un poco sorprendida un momento, pero luego contestó, enseñándole el reloj.

"Pero si ya casi son las 3 de la mañana Naruto, hace más de una hora que están aquí bailando"

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, ¿tanto tiempo habían durado bailando? ¿Y ni siquiera se habían percatado del tiempo transcurrido?

Naruto miró un poco avergonzado a la chica, aceptando lo que ella decía y los tres se dirigieron a la salida del club donde los demás los estaban esperando. Claro que antes de salir, Sasuke haló a Naruto de la mano para que se detuviera y susurrarle en el oído.

"ya ves quién es que baila mejor aquí"

Con eso, salió del club dejando a un ruborizado Naruto, paralizado en medio de la puerta, deteniendo el paso de la gente.

_Sasuke 3 – Naruto 3_

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto fueron a una fiesta juntos, había terminado despertando algo más en ellos, ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué era, pero estaban seguros que había sido una noche placentera, y Naruto debía admitir, que nunca había tenido una pareja de baile tan habilidosa.


	4. El trabajo

******Disclaimer: **Me alegra anunciar que Kishimoto ha accedido a reunirse conmigo proximamente para discutir los derechos por Naruto, mientras esto ocurre, en un futuro inexistente y magico, seguiré escribiendo esta historia.

**NA: **Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por leer y dejarme reviews, que es lo que me motiva mas, no saben cuanto me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les gusta la historia.

Ehh bueno me parece oportuno aclarar unas dudas, soy mujer, lol si es que en mi perfil no tengo nada escrito, pero prometo un dia de estos actualizarlo. Y tambien, este capitulo es mas como un relleno, pero es necesario dejar en claro que no se puede llegar al romance sin primero sentir algo, aunque sea una amistad, y luego pronto viene lo que a todos nos gusta, asique sin mas para aburrirlos, disfruten :)

**La primera vez**

El trabajo

La primera vez que Sasuke visitó el trabajo de Naruto no había salido exactamente como él lo había planeado. Al principio su intención había sido llevarle una mascota que se le había quedado al rubio en su carro el día anterior cuando Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa. Eso era todo, entrar, devolver la mascota y salir. Así de simple.

El moreno entró al establecimiento que tenía por nombre _ichiraku ramen._ Sasuke rodó los ojos molesto. _Típico. _Pensó, ya conocía de antemano la obsesión del rubio por el ramen, asique no le sorprendió cuando Naruto le dijo que trabajaba en un establecimiento donde lo servían.

Entró al restaurante que parecía más o menos lujoso, y se dispuso a buscar con la mirada a algún rubio idiota, para así poder salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

"bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen, ¿puedo ofrecerle una mesa?" le dijo una chica alta, con el cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos, y que llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme del negocio.

"No, estoy buscando a Naruto, ¿está aquí?" fue la desabrida respuesta que le dio el Uchiha. La chica lo miró de arriba abajo, para luego voltearse y perderse detrás de una puerta que parecía dar a la cocina. Unos minutos más tarde salió un rubio con unos trapos en la mano, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que la chica de antes, solo que este estaba manchado un poco aquí y allá.

"hola" dijo el rubio alegremente. "Tenten me avisó que estabas aquí"

Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a extenderle la mascota que tenía en su mano, al rubio frente a él. Entre más rápido acabara con esto mejor.

"¡ah mi mascota!" Naruto lo miró sorprendido. Al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado que había olvidado su cuaderno en el carro de su amigo. "Gracias, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta" dijo un poco avergonzado por su estupidez.

"hn" fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, dispuesto a marcharse pues ya su misión estaba completada.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces ahí parado holgazaneando? ¡Ponte a trabajar que tenemos clientes!" gritó un hombre robusto y no muy alto, que se había acercado a ellos repentinamente.

"discúlpeme jefe" respondió el rubio sonriéndole al hombre "es que mi mejor amigo me vino a devolver mi cátedra de la universidad"

_Mejor amigo…_

Naruto lo había llamado su mejor amigo. A esto Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sí, era cierto que desde que conoció al rubio hacía unos 3 meses atrás había desarrollado cierta conexión con él, y lo que al principio había empezado como una simple rivalidad para ver quien lograba fastidiar más al otro, se fue convirtiendo en una convivencia diaria, la cual a Sasuke, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le agradaba.

Pero ¿cuándo habían llegado a convertirse en 'mejores amigos'? Sasuke ni siquiera consideraba a sus conocidos de su ciudad natal, como exactamente amigos, tal vez conocidos, pero eso es todo. Entonces de repente, este rubio fastidioso se etiquetaba a sí mismo como su 'mejor amigo'. Nunca había tenido algo así.

_Mejor amigo_

Y aunque el pelinegro nunca lo admitiría. Naruto pudo jurar que vio un ligero rubor en las mejillas del azabache.

"Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

"Tu amigo parece hambriento Naruto, sírvele un poco de comida" dijo su jefe dándose media vuelta y volviendo a perderse detrás de la cocina.

"teme cambia esa cara que pareces un idiota"

"hn"

Naruto estaba seriamente preocupado ahora. Su amigo no se movía, solo miraba hacia el frente, a ningún punto en particular, tal vez estaba enfermo. Fuera lo que fuera, el rubio no podía dejarlo así. De alguna manera, logró que Sasuke se sentara en una de las mesas, y le dijo que aguardara allí mientras iba a buscar algo de comer para él.

Sasuke vio como Naruto se alejaba, y sin saber porque, se quedo allí sentado esperándolo, no quiso irse, como tenía planeado cuando había llegado ahí en un principio. Esperó tranquilamente al rubio, quien duro unos 20 minutos en regresar de la cocina. 20 malditos minutos, que le parecieron una eternidad al Uchiha.

Entonces cayó en la realidad. Se había sentido solo. El cuaderno solo había sido una excusa, y lo cierto era que quería ir a ver al rubio a su trabajo, necesitaba verlo, porque pasar un día sin ver a Naruto era un día monótono y vacío en la vida del Uchiha. Vio como el rubio regresaba a la mesa con dos servicios de ramen especial de la casa, los puso en la mesa, uno de cada lado, y le dirigió una de sus enormes y hermosas sonrisas, que ponían al Uchiha a preguntarse si el rubio realmente siempre se sentía tan feliz como mostraban sus facciones. A final de cuentas no lo sabía, pero mientras el rubio siguiera sonriéndole de esa manera, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

"Gracias" dijo el moreno, mientras se disponía a comer el ramen que le había llevado su amigo. Naruto solo asintió y se dispuso a comer por igual.

Luego de que ambos terminaron, el Uzumaki recogió todo y limpió la mesa, para llevarse los platos nuevamente a la cocina, una vez todo eso terminado el rubio salió nuevamente y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado el uchiha.

"¿A qué hora se termina tu turno?"

"a las 9, ¿por?"

"te queda una hora, apresúrate" dijo el moreno, restándole importancia y acomodándose en la mesa en la que se encontraba.

"¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?"

Naruto no entendía por qué Sasuke le decía eso, ¿acaso iba a esperarlo ahí hasta que él saliera de su turno de trabajo? No podía ser posible, ni en un millón de años ese bastardo arrogante haría eso por alguien, y mucho menos por él.

"¿qué es lo que no entiendes dobe?" gruñó Sasuke molesto. Ni él mismo se creía lo que estaba diciendo, y aun así el rubio se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

"¿Me vas a esperar hasta que salga?"

"hn"

Entonces fue el turno de Naruto para ruborizarse.

"realmente no tienes que, puedes ir-"

"cállate" lo cortó el moreno "te llevare a casa cuando termines, ahora deja de perder el tiempo y sigue trabajando"

El rubio no dijo nada. Sabía que decirle eso le estaba costando más de lo imaginable a su amigo. Asique decidió no presionarlo más. Lo dejó solo y siguió trabajando la hora que le quedaba, antes de qué su jefe se molestara con él.

Sasuke por su parte se quedó allí, la hora completa, hasta que dieron las nueve y su rubio amigo por fin terminó su horario, recogió sus cosas y se marcharon del negocio.

"sasuke" susurró el rubio por lo bajo, mientras se dirigían al carro del pelinegro "gracias por esperarme"

El moreno se detuvo y miro unos segundos al rubio a su lado. _Mejor amigo_. Mas le valía al rubio que no se acostumbrara a este tipo de tratos, pero por ahora, supuso que estaba todo bien.

"eso hacen los mejores amigos, ¿no?"

Naruto bajo la cabeza asintiendo, y siguió a su amigo en silencio. Saber que Sasuke también lo consideraba como su mejor amigo lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba, y no quería que el moreno viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sino se burlaría de el por toda la eternidad.

La primera vez que Sasuke visitó el trabajo de Naruto había terminado en completamente lo opuesto de lo que él había planeado. Y no se podía quejar, pues ambos terminaron obteniendo más de lo que realmente estaban esperando. Desde esa noche, casi todos los días que Naruto tuviera que trabajar, Sasuke se quedaba allí esperándolo hasta que él terminara su turno. Cosa que no le molestaba al rubio, más bien lo encontraba bastante tierno y reconfortante, al saber que su amigo iba a estar ahí siempre para él.


	5. La distancia

******Disclaimer:** Kishimoto y yo nos reunimos el lunes pasado, solo hemos compartido gustos yaoistas, pero sigo sin poseer a Naruto.

**NA: **Pues me disculpo por durar tanto para actualizar nuevamente. ¿cuánto ha pasaso desde la ultima vez? dos semanas admito. No es tantisimo, pero pareciera una eternidad.

Este capitulo contiene...algo de cariño, supongo, disfruten, y muchisimas gracias por los reviews, no tengo tiempo para abundar nada, porque deberia estar haciendo tarea, pero ya saben, incluso la pared se vuelve super interesante a la hora de hacer las tareas.

**La primera vez**

La distancia

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto se distanciaron por mucho tiempo, fue por 2 semanas exactas, dos tremendamente largas y dolorosas semanas. Ya estaban casi a finales de semestre y Sasuke había pedido un permiso en la universidad, porque tenía que atender 'asuntos familiares' y debía volver a su ciudad natal. Lo cual había dejado a Naruto vagando completamente solo por la universidad por dos infernales semanas.

"Naruto anímate, solo han sido dos semanas" trató de consolarlo su pelirrosa amiga, que ya estaba cansada de ver al rubio como un alma errante todos estos días.

"no son solo dos semanas Sakura, son las verdaderas dos semanas"

La chica suspiró y continuó bebiendo su taza de té. En sus 10 años de amistad con el chico, no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan deprimido como lo veía ahora. La última vez que lo había visto realmente mal había sido cuando murió su padrino Jiraiya hacía 4 años. Y eso era mucho decir. El rubio en ese entonces, había durado casi un mes entero sin salir de su casa sin hablar con nadie. Y ahora no había podido encerrarse porque su amiga lo había amenazado, sino quien sabe que sería de él.

"¿Dios y qué es lo que tiene ese tal Sasuke de especial? La última vez que lo vimos apenas dijo hola y te arrastró con él hacia su carro, ni te volvimos a ver hasta una semana después…" gruñó Kiba molesto. En realidad no le agradaba para nada el uchiha.

Naruto hundió la cabeza en su mochila y Sakura le pisó el pie al Inuzuka, fulminándolo con la mirada. De todas las cosas que podía decir Kiba, justo eso tenía que soltar.

"Mi amor, no le digas eso a Naruto, es comprensible que extrañe a su mejor amigo" dijo suavemente Hinata, dedicándole una mirada dulce a su rubio amigo, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

"Ya lo sé, lo siento" suspiro resignado Kiba, después de todo no le iba a discutir a su novia "Como sea, Hinata y yo nos vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos temprano"

"temprano para qué, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde" preguntó la pelirrosa intrigada, ¿un evento social y ella no estaba invitada? Eso no estaba permitido.

"Los padres de Hinata están en la ciudad y vamos a cenar con ellos" dijo Kiba, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Sakura soltó una larga carcajada. Siempre que se trataba de los padres de Hinata, Kiba se volvía una bomba de nervios a punto de estallar. Les deseó suerte y los dos se despidieron para seguir su camino, dejando a Sakura sola con Naruto, quien todavía seguía con la cabeza hundida en la mochila.

"¡Naruto maldita sea! Ya me harte, ve a tu casa y cámbiate, llamaré a Ino para que organice una salida esta noche…"

"No tengo ganas de salir"

"¡No tienes ganas de nada mejor dicho!" le gritó su amiga. La chica recogió sus pertenencias y se paró de la mesa donde se encontraban, lista para marcharse. "Nos vemos cuando vuelvas a vivir" y sin mirar atrás se fue, dejando al rubio solo con su depresión.

Sakura lo meditó por unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión de que esto no podía seguir así, no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo en esas condiciones tan deprimentes, y lamentablemente el único que podía arreglarlo estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**SasuNaru**

Sasuke puso su copa de vino hacía tiempo vacía en la mesita frente a él. Estaba cansado. No. Decir que estaba cansado era subestimar la situación. Sasuke estaba harto. Su hermano Itachi tenía casi dos meses insistiéndole en que fuera a pasarse unos días con él de nuevo en casa, y Sasuke nunca hubiera accedido de no ser porque el mayor había amenazado con ir a la capital a conocer a cierto rubio que andaba de arriba para abajo con Sasuke constantemente.

¿Cómo Itachi sabía de Naruto? eso era algo que el azabache nunca sabría. A veces se preguntaba si su hermano tenía un cuartel secreto donde torturaba a inocentes para obtener la información de procedencia desconocida que siempre poseía.

Asique ahí se encontraba, después de dos largas semanas, sentado frente a su hermano preguntándose cuándo diablos Itachi acabaría con todo este teatro de hermano cariñoso y lo dejaría irse nuevamente en paz a su vida en Konoha.

"Querido hermano pero no pongas esa cara, no sé porque te molestaría quedarte una semana más"

Sasuke bufó más que molesto. Itachi quería que se quedara otra semana, otra maldita semana. Estaba definitivamente loco.

"Itachi tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene, no me voy a quedar aquí más tiempo"

"Eso puede ser fácilmente arreglado"

Sasuke lo miro desafiante. Sabía que eso no funcionaría pero igual no podía evitar mirar con desprecio a su hermano mayor. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Lo sacó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era de un número desconocido. Se debatió si contestar o no, pero en esos momentos cualquier cosa que hablar con Itachi era mejor.

"aló"

"¡_sasuke!" _se escuchó una voz femenina en la otra línea. ¿Quién diablos le había dado su número a una indeseable chica? Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz prosiguió.

"_Es Sakura, la amiga de Naruto, no sé si me recuerdas"_

"hn" ah Sakura, la molesta y chillona pelirrosa amiga de Naruto, ahora definitivamente iba a colgar y a bloquear su número y de paso hiso una nota mental de matar a naruto por darle su celular a ella.

"_Necesito hablarte de él, me parece que está muy mal"_ la voz sonó preocupada. Esa simple frase bastó para captar la completa atención del Uchiha.

"¿qué le pasa?"

"_Tiene dos semanas en depresión Sasuke, desde que te fuiste es como si no tuviera alma, ¿cuánto te falta para volver? ya no se qué hacer para animarlo"_

Depresión. ¿Por qué Naruto estaría en depresión porque Sasuke se fuera por dos semanas? No era la gran cosa, y claro Sasuke extrañaba al rubio, y sus estupideces, pero no sabía que su amigo se sintiera así. No entendía la razón.

"Eso no es problema mío Sakura"

"_¡Si es problema tuyo Uchiha!"_ gritó la pelirrosa enfadada. ¿Acaso el no entendía que Naruto estaba así por él? Ya era tiempo de que estos dos se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro "_Naruto está así porque tú no estás aquí, asique o traes tú trasero de vuelta a Konoha o esta misma noche me lo llevo de club en club, y ya sabes lo que pasara cuando él y Kiba se pongan a beber"_

Sasuke lo meditó por unos segundos. Naruto amaba la bebida, y más aún si andaba con Kiba, esos dos no se podían controlar. La última vez que había visto a Naruto en ese estado de ebriedad había sido para su cumpleaños el octubre pasado. El rubio había bebido tanto que había empezado a abrazar y besar a todo el mundo, incluso le había pedido a un taxista que se casara con él. La pequeña memoria hiso que el moreno se molestara, aunque al otro día el rubio ni se acordaba de lo acontecido. Definitivamente no podía dejar que ese idiota se emborrachara de nuevo, y mucho menos si él no estaba ahí para cuidarlo.

"Estaré allá en dos horas" y con eso, colgó el teléfono.

"¿A dónde vas hermanito?" preguntó Itachi al otro lado de la mesa

"a casa"

"estás en casa"

"No" dijo el pelinegro mientras abría la puerta del despacho "en Konoha está mi casa"

Itachi lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes. Su hermanito había cambiado desde que conoció al Naruto del que había averiguado, realmente tenía que hacerle una visita sorpresa a la capital a ver de qué se trataba todo ese trato con aquel rubio. Le sonrió levemente y finalmente asintió.

"Claro, me saludas a Naruto"

Sin más, el Uchiha salió disparado del despacho y hacia su carro, se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar antes de que a Sakura se le ocurriera ir a sacar a naruto de su casa.

**SasuNaru**

Naruto bostezó por milésima vez esa noche, estaba tirado en el sillón de su sala, pasando canal tras canal sin encontrar nada que ver. Sakura ya lo había llamado dos veces diciendo que ella, Ino, Shikamaru y chouji se juntarían mas tarde en el mini golf del centro. Y el rubio sabía que ya debería estarse arreglando, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de salir en esos momentos, había pensado en llamar al uchiha, pero ya lo había llamado 4 veces la semana pasada y no quería sentirse como un acosador.

En ese momento escuchó el timbre, y lo pensó varías veces antes de pararse a abrir la puerta, probablemente era Sakura que había ido a asegurarse que no estuviera en estado vegetal en la cama o algo así. Abrió la puerta con desanimo, y se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio.

"Puedes durar más tiempo para abrir la puerta dobe" dijo Sasuke ligeramente molesto, Empujando al rubio a un lado mientras entraba a la casa por su cuenta. Naruto detrás de él cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma

"Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto me miras" el pelinegro se sentía incomodo con todo esto, nunca se hubiese imaginado manejar tan rápido, violando las leyes de tránsito, solo para venir a ver a un idiota que no podía ni articular dos palabras correctamente en esos momentos.

"Qué…" Naruto no sabía qué decir "¿qué haces aquí?"

No fue eso lo que quiso decir realmente, pero fue todo lo que le salió en ese momento.

"¿Qué te parece que hago aquí dobe? Vine a verte ¿tanto problema es?"

Naruto, en un impulso de su actual estado mental, y ante las palabras de Sasuke, no pudo evitar lo que hiso a continuación. Se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual, tomó desprevenido al moreno, que tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, y dado que el rubio no daba señales de terminar el agarre, se dispuso a corresponderle el abrazo también.

Duraron así unos segundos más, ninguno de los dos queriendo acabar con aquella repentina demostración de afecto. Sasuke notó lo fina que era la figura de su amigo, a diferencia de la suya que era más amplia y fornida. Finalmente el rubio cedió y soltó a su amigo, quedando exactamente frente a él y dedicándole una genuina sonrisa, al estilo Uzumaki, la cual provocó que el moreno se sonrojara levemente. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, más no dijo nada.

"bueno y ya que estas aquí, ¿quieres ver una película?" preguntó alegre el rubio. Aparentemente ya su estado de ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, pues así era como le gustaba ver a su amigo. Al ver esto Naruto se sorprendió, eran muy pocas las veces que Sasuke sonreía, y cuando lo hacía eran unas de esas sonrisas airosas y de autosuficiencia que daba cada vez que lograba conseguir algo, pero esta no, esta era diferente, parecía ser una sonrisa real, y a Naruto le pareció los más hermoso que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

"Eso suena bien" aceptó finalmente Sasuke.

Entonces ambos se dispusieron a elegir la película que iban a ver y a hacer palomitas. Naruto hiso una nota mentalmente de llamar a sakura más tarde para dejarle saber que ya no se juntaría con ella en el mini golf, dado que todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien, estaba ahí con él en ese preciso momento.

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron distanciados por mucho tiempo terminó siendo beneficiosa para ambos, y después de aquella noche, se dieron cuenta que no era el simple hecho de ser mejores amigos lo que los llevaba a extrañarse tanto, había algo más profundo entre ellos dos, algo que descubrirían dentro de muy poco tiempo.


	6. El beso

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pero Kishimoto ha accedido a reunirse nuevamente conmigo la proxima semana para discutir estos terminos, ya veremos que pasa :D

**NA: **Primero lo más importante! muchisimas gracias a todos los que me dejan un review, y como hoy dispongo de bastante tiempo, gracias a: **Karu**-**Suna, Caaamy-chan, Jennita, Milk goku, Veruto Kaname, Miru, Daneshka Boticcelli, DD, Jekiwis, ****Kazahayaa, Key. **De verdad MIL GRACIAS a tods por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.

No quiero aburrirlos con nada, pero me parece prudente decir algunas cositas. Cuando mencioné lo de la figura de Naruto siendo "fina" quise decir que estaba bien formada, osea no se si se entiende, pero en mi pais cuando vas al gimnasio, te pones fino y esbelto, osea tienes un buen cuerpo, si no vas, tienes una figura sonsa o flacida, es algo asi lol. Y bueno lo otro es que me da un poco de verguenza decirlo, asique por favor no se burlen :$ me mencionaron algo sobre Naruto no ser demasiado "uke" pero yo no entiendo bien ese concepto, osea si alguien me explica que es eso de "seme" y "uke" estaría enternamente agradecida, se que uno es como el que domina y el otro no, es algo asi, no? y bueno puse SasuNaru inconcientemente, como es la primera vez (ironicamente el nombre del fic) que pongo una historia, asique si alguien me instruye en esto, lo amaría por siempre. :)

Sobre este capítulo, lo tuve que dividir en dos partes porque me quedó muy largo y no quería que se cansaran leyendo! asique la segunda parte vendrá probablemente en esta misma semana. Ahora sin mas Bla bla bla de mi parte, lean, disfruten y cualquier sugerencia, sigan diciendomelas porque me encanta y asi yo tambien aprendo :D besooos!

**La primera vez**

El beso

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto se besaron fue completamente diferente a cualquier otro beso que hubieran tenido anteriormente. Era un frío diciembre, y el rubio no podía estar más feliz, y todos sabían la razón. El primer semestre de la universidad había acabado, lo que quería decir una sola cosa, _vacaciones._

"¡Estoy harto!"

Naruto tiró a un lado las fundas que llevaba en la mano mientras se sentaba en el banco más cercano. Ya tenía dos horas dando vueltas en el centro comercial, y no era cualquier centro comercial, era el más grande de toda Konoha. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo fue que se dejó engañar para venir aquí por esas dos arpías compulsivas que andaban con él.

"Naruto quita esa cara de amargado" le reprimió Sakura "y no tires las bolsas así, puedes romper algo"

"¿qué se va a romper? ¡Si todo lo que han comprado es ropa y mas ropa!"

"bueno ya Naruto, ¿no dijiste que querías comprar un regalo de navidad?" dijo Ino cansada de la situación. Una vez que sakura y el rubio empezaran a discutir, ninguno de los dos acabaría bien.

"Sí a eso vine, no a que me trataran como su maletero llevándoles todas las bolsas" gruñó molesto.

"Como sea, ¿para quién es el regalo si se puede saber?"

"¡Para quién va a ser Sakura! Para su querido Sasuke" sentenció Ino como si fuera el asunto más obvio del mundo.

El rubio sintió como el calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas sin siquiera darle tiempo para cubrirse. Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada mientras su amigo agarraba nuevamente las bolsas de compras y se paraba bruscamente del banco alejándose de allí.

**SasuNaru**

Navidad por fin había llegado, para muchos una época de gozo y felicidad, y para algunos otros, una no tan querida temporada del año. Sasuke no recordaba la última navidad que podría decirse había pasado felizmente, siempre recibía lo que quería, eso era cierto, pero sus padres muy pocas veces estaban presentes, y eso lo dejaba abriendo regalos completamente solo bajo el árbol de navidad, sin nadie a quién agradecer. Cuando estaban más pequeños, solía pasar la navidad con su hermano mayor, pero a medida que Itachi fue creciendo, terminó igualmente dejando a Sasuke solo en tan dichosa festividad. Y eso era algo que el pelinegro no olvidaba. Realmente no le interesaba celebrar dicha fecha, pero al enterarse de que su mejor amigo no tenía con quien pasarse la navidad porque sus padres estaban muertos y no tenía ningunos otros familiares, no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación de pasársela con él ese 24 de diciembre, día de noche buena.

El rubio por su parte, amaba la mencionada festividad. Le encantaban las decoraciones, las luces, la alegría que desprendían los villancicos, los regalos, es decir, todo lo que conllevaba la navidad. Realmente no tenía lucidos recuerdos de sus padres, pues estos murieron cuando el apenas era un bebe, pero desde que tenía memoria, su padrino Jiraiya se había hecho cargo de él y se había encargado de darle las mejores navidades de toda su vida. Una pequeña lagrima se escapo de los ojos del rubio, de tan solo pensar que su querido padrino no estaría ahí con él intercambiando regalos a la media noche como acostumbraban, lo destruía por dentro.

"dobe ¿te sucede algo?" preguntó Sasuke, quien se encontraba a su lado caminando por las iluminadas calles de konoha. Habían estado cenando en el Ichiraku Ramen, elección de Naruto obviamente, pues el dueño le había regalo una cena gratis al rubio, por ser víspera navideña.

"No yo solo…" desvió la mirada "Nada. Solo recordaba viejos tiempos, es todo" Realmente no quería que Sasuke lo viera en ese estado, él sabía muy bien que había hecho un esfuerzo por quedarse en Konoha y acompañarlo esta noche, y no quería arruinarlo poniéndose nostálgico de repente.

El pelinegro no pareció convencido, mas no dijo nada, después de todo, Sasuke no era del tipo que le interesara indagar en las vidas privadas de otras personas. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas eran las 10 de la noche, todavía faltaban dos horas hasta que fuera legalmente día de navidad, y no tenía intenciones de abandonar al rubio hasta pasada esa hora, o tal vez, a ninguna hora.

"Oi Sasuke ¡mira eso!" gritó un emocionado Naruto, señalando con el dedo un local a la derecha de ambos.

El uchiha siguió con la mirada la dirección en que apuntaba el dedo de su amigo. No se sorprendió al ver la causa de la alegría del rubio. Una pista de patinaje en el parque. Claro, era de esperarse que a Naruto le emocionaran ese tipo de cosas, de veras que podía llegar a comportarse como un verdadero crío.

"Vamos a montar patines en el hielo" dijo increíblemente emocionado.

"Ni lo pienses"

"Oh vamos Sasuke no seas amargado, todo el mundo lo está haciendo, y se ve divertido"

"No me interesan ese tipo de cosas absurdas"

"¿Y qué tipo de cosas te interesan si se puede saber?"

_Pasar tiempo contigo maldito dobe. _Pensó brevemente el azabache, rogándole a kami que no se sonrojara en un momento así.

"Bueno ya que no tienes ningún interés en particular, yo sí" Sonriendo, Naruto agarró fuertemente la mano del Uchiha y lo llevó corriendo hasta que por fin estuvieron en la línea que se había formado para poder entrar a la pista de patinaje.

Esto era increíble. Ni en un millón de años el Uchiha se habría imaginado que estaría a escasos segundos de patinar sobre el hielo con el idiota más grande que hubiera conocido. ¿Quién se invento esa estúpida actividad como quiera? Sasuke maldijo internamente al bastardo causante de semejante desgracia, mientras se ponía los patines lentamente, como deseando que pasara el tiempo y cerraran aquel infernal local.

"Vamos vamos Sasuke no dures tanto"

"No me apresures dobe" gruñó el pelinegro. Ya bastante era con que lo obligara a hacer esto, y encima quería apresurarlo, era el colmo.

Sin embargo el rubio no podía sentirse más impaciente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no patinaba, y estaba ansioso por probarlo de nuevo. Cuando su amigo estuvo listo, en un impulso lo tomó nuevamente de la mano sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sintiendo como una pequeña descarga subía a través de su cuerpo con tan leve contacto, y lo llevó consigo hasta la pista de hielo.

Sasuke debía admitirlo, patinar en hielo era realmente agradable, sentir la suave brisa fría de invierno golpeando su cara y agitando su cabello lo hacían sentirse en paz, pero no podía negar tampoco que estar patinando agarrado de manos de su amigo, le transmitía una sensación completamente diferente, a decir verdad, no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca.

**SasuNaru**

"Gracias"

"¿hn?"

"Gracias" Repitió Naruto mientras ambos salían de la pista de patinaje a la que habían ingresado horas antes.

"¿Por qué diablos me agradeces dobe?" preguntó un sorprendido Uchiha.

"Por estar aquí, por quedarte y pasar este tiempo conmigo, se que probablemente piensas que soy molesto, pero significa mucho para mí que lo hagas"

Sasuke lo miraba atónito, realmente no se esperaba aquello por parte del rubio, y mucho menos se esperaba que en ese mismo instante el rubio sacara de su chaqueta un paquete y se lo extendiera vergonzosamente. Era un regalo.

"Feliz navidad Sasuke" pronunció sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa que al pelinegro tanto le fascinaba, por kami, como le encantaba que el rubio le sonriera de esa manera tan hermosa y genuina. Tomó el regalo y se dispuso a desenvolverlo. No estaba esperando esto, el simple hecho de que Naruto se tomara la molestia de comprarle algo lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Sacó el presente de su caja de regalo y lo observó atento, eran unos guantes. Pero no cualquier par de guantes, eran los mismos que sasuke había visto en el centro comercial semanas atrás cuando había ido con Naruto y sus amigos a ver una película, y que le habían encantado notoriamente. No podía creer que el rubio realmente se acordara de aquella breve oración que había pronunciado al momento de ver dichos guantes. _Me gustan esos guantes, me servirían para la moto que me quiero comprar. _Eso fue todo, y aún así, su amigo le prestó atención. Se sentía confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

"Yo…no tengo nada para ti"

No fue eso lo que quiso decir, realmente quería agradecerle, pero no sabía cómo, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero no creía que eso fuera suficiente para expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Naruto en cambio, pareció molesto ante aquella declaración.

"Esto no es un intercambio Sasuke, te doy un regalo porque quería hacerte un gesto agradable, no porque quisiera que me des algo a mi también, no seas idiota"

_Aunque un abrazo no estaría mal de tu parte bastardo. _Pensó apenado el rubio, el azabache no tenía que tomárselo todo tan a pecho, tenía que aprender a dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, y no ser tan sistemático todo el tiempo. _Siempre tan estoico imbécil. _

Entonces, el pelinegro se percató de algo sobre ellos, tal vez no deberían estar ahí parados, quizá deberían moverse, sino, algo así podría ser mal interpretado, y ya se había dado cuenta que la gente los estaba mirando desde hacía rato, como a la espera de que algo sucediera. Sin embargo, aunque su cerebro le decía que se moviese de aquel lugar, su cuerpo no respondía, al ver la cara expectante de naruto, esos asombrosos ojos azules nostálgicos, sus mejillas coloradas y su boca temblando ligeramente por el frío de la temperatura, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaban en el sitio correcto, en el momento indicado, bajo el perfecto _muérdago. _

"Muérdago"

"¿qué?"

"Hay un muérdago"

Naruto estaba confundido, miró hacia arriba y se percató de lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo. Había un muérdago sobre ellos, asumió que probablemente el pelinegro se lo decía para que se movieran de allí. Sintió un ligero punzón en el corazón, como si algo dentro de él se decepcionara y se quebrara lentamente.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Sintió como su amigo lo atraía hacia él, y posaba sus pálidos labios sobre su helada boca, calentándolo al instante. Lo estaba besando, ¡Sasuke lo estaba besando! Cerró sus ojos y deslizó sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del pelinegro para así atraerlo más a él, mientras este abrazaba ligeramente al rubio por la cintura. Fue un beso corto, que duró solo efímeros segundos, pero basto para acelerar el corazón de ambos chicos, hasta sentir que se les salía del pecho.

Naruto observó al pelinegro unos instantes, ¿lo besaba por que estaban debajo de un muérdago o porque de verdad quería hacerlo? Sabía que esto lo estaría volviendo loco más tarde, pero mientras tanto, era navidad, y no siempre podías besar a tu hermoso mejor amigo cuando se te pegara la gana, _al diablo con todo, me preocupare por esto mañana_, y el rubio no sabía cuánto lamentaría haber pospuesto la debida charla para otro momento, mientras se dedicaba a pegar bruscamente a Sasuke contra el árbol y besarlo nuevamente, sin dejarlo respirar ni un segundo.


	7. Los sentimientos

******Disclaimer:** Lamento informarles que Kishimoto me ha dejado plantada en nuestra reunión pautada para ayer, asique en mi despecho y tristeza, sigo sin poseer a Naruto.

**NA:** Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y tambien por tomarse la molestia de aclarar mis dudas sobre el Uke y Seme, me ha quedado bastante claro! yo en lo personal estoy acostumbrada a leer SasuNaru, porque bueno es lo que mas se ve no? pero tambien me gusta el NaruSasu, creo que eso de "suke" definiría muy bien por donde me inclinaría en realidad, pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora que todavia no hemos llegado a esa parte :P

Finalmente, gracias de nuevo y lo prometido es deuda, les dije que la continuación vendría en esta misma semana y aqui está, el capitulo 7! espero les guste, disfruten, advierto que en algunos momentos es angustioso pero NADA de que preocuparse, porque todo es SasuNaruSasu y nada duele :)

**La primera vez**

Los sentimientos

_Maldito Sasuke…_

Ese pensamiento cruzaba una y otra vez la frágil mente del rubio. No sabía qué hacer, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ansioso, desesperado, preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer con todas las emociones juntas, solo tenía en claro una de ellas. Sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. No lo iba a negar, hacía tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el pelinegro, por eso, cuando Sasuke lo había besado la noche anterior, no podía evitar preguntarse si lo había hecho por el muérdago, porque se sentía en deuda con él, o porque de verdad le gustaba el rubio.

Y así otra vez volvió a lo mismo. _Maldito Sasuke. _Recorrió sus dorados cabellos con su mano ligeramente, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. No tenía sentido desesperarse tanto, pero realmente estaba empezando a creer que Sasuke estaba molesto con él, estaba empezando a creer que de verdad iba a perder a su mejor amigo. La cuestión era que la noche anterior se habían quedado besándose en ese mismo lugar por alrededor de unos cuantos minutos. El simple recuerdo bastó para que el corazón de Naruto diera un vuelco en su interior. Luego el pelinegro lo había llevado a su casa y prometido que lo llamaría al otro día, el cual era básicamente, _hoy. _Y eran pasadas las 9 de la noche y todavía no había señales del Uchiha. Él pudo haberlo llamado, en vez de sentarse a esperar, pero el rubio tenía algo llamado orgullo, y no le dejaría ver al Uchiha que realmente quería saber de él, no, el rubio no lo llamaría si él no lo llamaba, su orgullo siempre le ganaría a su desesperación, después de todo, si había algo que el Uzumaki tenía a su favor, era una increíble fuerza de voluntad.

Naruto se dejó caer sobre su cama por milésima vez ese día, suspirando resignado. ¿Para qué negarlo más tiempo? A él le gustaba Sasuke, pero aparentemente el Uchiha no gustaba de él. O eso era lo que estaba dando a entender. Negó con la cabeza. No, Sasuke no parecía del tipo de persona que jugaba con los sentimientos ajenos. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de manera más profunda, cerrando sus ojos, volviendo a recrear las imágenes de la noche anterior, y entonces, sin darse cuenta, volvió a lo mismo.

_¡MALDITO SASUKE!_

**SasuNaru**

La figura desconectó el teléfono de la mesita, y en un ataque de ira lo tiró lo más fuerte que pudo por la ventana de su apartamento en el quinto piso. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala y se frotó los lados de la frente con sus dos pulgares, tratando de calmar el nuevo dolor de cabeza que empezaba a hacer efecto en él.

"tsk todo esto es su culpa"

Por lo menos eso era lo que Sasuke quería creer cada vez que lo pronunciaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el único culpable era él, no su amigo. Él era quien lo había besado en un principio, todo lo había iniciado él, pero qué se suponía que hiciera, cuando el rubio lo miraba de esa manera con sus enormes ojos azules que al pelinegro tanto le gustaban. _No, no me gustan, solo son…especiales. _Apretó el puño ligeramente y llevó su otro brazo detrás de su nuca, recostando su cabeza en él, tratando de pensar en una solución para todo aquel dilema que lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Había despertado esa mañana con la intención de llamar a su amigo para hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero al momento de coger el teléfono se había dado cuenta de un factor muy importante. No sabía qué rayos le iba a decir a Naruto cuando lo llamara. ¿Cómo podía hablar de ello si ni siquiera él tenía en claro porque había hecho eso? Asique había optado por llamar a alguien más, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna buena opción. Si llamaba a Itachi tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas, y no tenía tiempo para eso, ni para lidiar con su hermano en esos momentos, luego pensó en llamar a sakura, ¿Quién mejor para ayudarlo que la mejor amiga del rubio? Pero ya que el destino tenía muy en claro joderle la vida al Uchiha, recordó que había bloqueado el número de la pelirrosa y no lo tenía guardado, asique él no la podía llamar, y ella tampoco a él.

Y allí se encontraba, tirado en el sillón tratando de encontrar una solución a todo. Y cuando a Sasuke no le salían las cosas como él las quería, alguien debía pagar por ello, pero en este caso, fue su teléfono. Había tratado de todo para olvidarse del asunto, pero nada daba resultado, todo lo que hacía le recordaba al dobe, entraba a la cocina y lo primero que pensaba era en lo mucho que a Naruto le gustaba el ramen, prendía la televisión y recordaba todas las veces que naruto lo invitaba a ver películas en su casa y se quedaba dormido en medio de ellas, dejando al uchiha viéndolas solo, trataba de oír música y de todo de lo que disponía su ipod eran las canciones favoritas del rubio. Todo se trataba de él. Sasuke bufó molesto y se paró del sillón, entró a su cuarto y empezó a arreglar la cama, estaba decidido, se dormiría temprano y al diablo con todo lo demás. Pero mientras quitaba las sabanas, algo llamó su atención.

Un portarretrato. En él se veían dos figuras, Sasuke y Naruto. La foto había sido tomada en noviembre más o menos, cuando habían decidido ir al nuevo parque de diversiones que habían puesto en la parte baja de Konoha. Y allí estaban, parados frente a las maquinitas, Naruto sonriente como siempre, abrazando con una mano la rana de peluche que Sasuke había ganado para él, y con el otro brazo, abrazando por los hombros al pelinegro. Sasuke por su parte no estaba mirando a la cámara, estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, por el peso de naruto, y tenía su mirada posada en su amigo. Cuando revelaron la foto, sasuke había declarado que lo miraba molesto porque naruto estaba ejerciéndole mucho peso, pero ahora que se detenía a observar la foto más cautelosamente, pudo notar una ligera curva en la comisura de sus labios. _¿Estoy sonriendo?_ El simple hecho de pensarlo hiso que el azabache se quedara paralizado ante el nuevo descubrimiento. _Estaba feliz porque él estaba feliz. _Siempre que estaba con el rubio, aunque tratara de aparentarlo, se sentía lleno, se sentía satisfecho, algo que no había sentido en demasiados años.

El pelinegro dio un brinco, tirando el portarretratos sobre la cama y corriendo a la mesita de la sala para coger el teléfono.

"¡Maldición!" gritó, cuando se dio cuenta que el teléfono no estaba en su puesto usual. Tomó entonces las llaves del carro y salió lo más rápido que pudo del apartamento.

**SasuNaru**

"¡Ya basta!" gritó el rubio. No podía seguir así, si el uchiha no se decidía a llamar entonces él no se iba a sentar a esperarlo. No era una chiquilla enamoradiza de quince años. Se paró de su cama, donde había pasado tirado la mayor parte del día, esperando una llamada que nunca llegó.

_Maldito sasuke_

Tomó las llaves de su casa del llavero en la pared, junto con su abrigo que colgaba al lado de la puerta. ¿Qué mejor manera de despejar la mente que yendo a comer un poco de ramen? Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, no había nada que lo hiciera sentir mejor en ese momento como un buen ramen recién hecho. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento lentamente, como esperando que de alguna manera u otra, el teléfono sonara inesperadamente, pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano, eso no sucedió ni iba a suceder. Suspiró resignado, saliendo del apartamento, y girándose nuevamente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Uzumaki?"

Naruto soltó un respingo por la repentina voz, sonando como la chiquilla de quince años que no quería parecer, dándose media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la razón de su penuria.

"A comer ramen Uchiha, no como que lo que yo vaya a hacer te interese realmente"

Naruto pudo notar el asombro en los ojos de su pelinegro amigo, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo, ya era muy tarde para todo esto. Le pasó por el lado al Uchiha y se dispuso a caminar lo más lejos de allí posible, pero una mano helada lo detuvo al instante. El rubio trató de zafarse, pero Sasuke simplemente ejerció más fuerza sobre él.

"¡Suéltame maldita sea Sasuke!" gritó molesto. Se sacudió violentamente y sin pensarlo dos veces le propició un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a su amigo.

Entonces el pelinegro sin más remedio lo soltó, llevando su mano hacia su ahora adolorida cara. A veces se preguntaba de dónde diablos el Uzumaki sacaba toda esa fuerza.

_Naruto 4 – Sasuke 3_

"¡Quédate quieto y entra a la casa que vine a hablar contigo imbécil!"

"¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! Te dije que voy a comer ramen…"

En ese momento Sasuke extendió su otra mano hacia arriba, mostrando la funda que había estado cargando desde que llegó. En la bolsa se leía, _"Ichiraku Ramen. Delivery"_

Un pequeño rubor subió a las mejillas del rubio, quien no pudo articular más que un simple "oh" como respuesta, mientras se disponía a abrir nuevamente la puerta de su casa y adentrarse en ella esta vez con el uchiha siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Sasuke estaba nervioso. No. Los Uchihas no se ponían nerviosos. O eso era lo que quería parecer. Puso la funda de ramen en el centro de la mesa, y se volteó para ver al rubio de frente, quien lo encaraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que tenía que hacer el primer movimiento, ya que naruto estaba visiblemente molesto y probablemente no quería ni verlo. ¿Por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar? _Tsk maldición cálmate sasuke no es tan difícil, solo dile que te gusta y ya, eso es todo. _

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?"

"¿eh?" el uchiha respondió confundido. _¿Que no entiendo qué?_

Naruto suspiró. ¿Acaso sasuke no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía? Maldita sea pero si era tan obvio, ni la persona más despistada podría pasarlo por alto, pero el uchiha, siendo tan observador, no se daba cuenta que el rubio estaba loco por él. Irónico. Si había venido hasta aquí para rechazarle y darle ramen de consolación, que lo hiciera de una buena vez y se largara de su casa.

"No juegues con mis sentimientos Sasuke"

"No estoy-" el rubio levantó una mano indicándole que se callara, dejando al pelinegro todavía más confundido que antes.

"No puedes besarme porque si, ¡eso no se le hace a las personas maldita sea! Me gustas, sí me gustas, y me molesta que me guste un bastardo arrogante como tú que está acostumbrado a hacer lo que se le pega la gana, sin importarle como se sientan los demás"

En este punto, Sasuke pudo notar que los hermosos ojos de Naruto no estaban mostrando ese usual y marcado brillo de siempre. Estaba lastimado, pensaba que Sasuke no gustaba de él, pero si tan solo se callara y lo dejara hablar por un maldito segundo.

"Lo has entendido mal dobe yo no es-"

"No entiendes nada uchiha solo lárgate de aquí y llévate tu maldito ramen contigo y da-"

"¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA NARUTO!"

El rubio abrió los ojos completamente asombrado, nunca había visto a sasuke tan molesto como en ese momento. El que estaba herido era él y aun así se atrevía a gritarle, _hay que ver que ese bastardo tiene agallas_. El pelinegro avanzó hacia Naruto, tomándolo por los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente.

"¡No me digas que no entiendo nada cuando el que no entiende eres tú!" gritó, tomando un respiro hondo "No saques conclusiones apresuradas maldición, a mi también…a mi…también me gustas, me gusta todo de ti"

"¿qué?" Al rubio casi se le sale el corazón ante aquello.

"Me gusta tu obsesión por el ramen, me gusta tu extraño gusto por la música, me gusta como cada vez que vemos películas te quedas dormido sobre mi hombro, me gusta como arrugas la nariz cada vez que no entiendes algo, me gusta como sonríes, me gustan las estúpidas bromas que haces, me gusta como sientes la necesidad de lavarte las manos cada vez que te prestan un lapicero"

Naruto se sonrojó. No es que fuera un maniático de la limpieza, sino que había personas que mordían los lapiceros, y él no quería estar agarrando saliva ajena, eso era todo, nada raro.

El Uzumaki estaba completamente pegado de la pared, no tenía a dónde mirar, lo único que podía hacer era observar fijamente a los ojos al Uchiha. Sasuke juntó su frente con la de Naruto, para así tenerlo incluso más cerca, si es que eso era posible. Ya el rubio no necesitaba más explicaciones, no quería saber por qué no llamó, esto era más que suficiente y no podía sentirse más feliz. Subió su mano hacia el cuello del pelinegro, y se inclinó, finalmente juntando sus labios con los del moreno, en un muy ansiado y necesitado beso.

Se mantuvieron así unos minutos más, besándose vorazmente, hasta que el Uchiha se despegó, ganándose un pequeño gemido de protesta por parte del rubio, lo cual le pareció extremadamente tierno al pelinegro.

"Por cierto dobe"

"dime"

"Me debes un nuevo teléfono"

Y con eso, ante la mirada confundida del rubio, volvió a besarlo.


	8. La cita

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, porque...bueno porque Kishimoto se está escondiendo de mi, por eso.

**NA: **Gracias masivas a todos los que me han dejado un review que como siempre digo es lo que me motiva a seguir posteando capítulos! muchisimas muchisimas muchisimas gracias! sobre los comentarios de las faltas ortográficas, uy uy no saben que pena me dio en verdad como se me pasaron esos errores! prometo ser mas meticulosa con eso de ahora en adelante, agradezco que me lo señalen porque se que resulta incomodo leer las historias cuando no están bien escritas, asique muchos thankius (en el buen ingles :P).

También les quiero pedir disculpas, porque tengo casi un mes sin traerles nada nuevo, lo siento mucho, las ultimas semanas de febrero me agarraron horrible, se los juro que fueron unas semanas muy duras para mi con la uni y todo eso, pero ya sali de eso, es un nuevo mes, todo pasa todo sigue, por esto decidí pasarme por aquí y traerles un nuevo capi para que no se me aburrieran, y sepan que sigo viva, asique sin mas que agregar, aqui el siguiente capítulo, disfrunten.

**La primera vez**

La cita

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una cita, no fue para nada lo que ellos habían esperado. No fue mágica, no fue tradicional, no fue romántica, no hubo lindos paseos por el parque a la luz de la luna, no hubo ricas comidas compartidas, no hubo risas incontrolables por parte de ninguno y tampoco hubo tiernos besos ni dulces palabras de afecto de uno hacia el otro. _Nada de lo usual._

Todo había salido mal desde el principio, incluso antes de que la cita siquiera empezara. Naruto fue quien tuvo la gran idea de que sería lindo si salían en una cita, y Sasuke, que por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón sentía que no podía decirle que no a las peticiones de su querido rubio, aceptó sin ninguna objeción. El problema estaba en que el Uchiha nunca había estado en una cita antes, sus relaciones pasadas consistían en encuentros de una noche y listo, no volvía a llamar. Y para rematar, no estaba seguro de qué tipo de cosas le gustaría hacer a Naruto en una cita. Y dado que el Uchiha nunca fallaba en nada, no podía darse el lujo de que eso saliera mal, asique no tuvo más opción que acudir a los amigos del rubio para unos pequeños consejos.

"Llévalo a comer ramen, eso bastará" dijo kiba, restándole importancia al asunto. Todavía no podía creer que a Naruto de verdad le gustase alguien como el pelinegro.

"¡No ayudas kiba!" le reprochó Ino, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa "Yo creo que debe ser algo romántico, vayan al cine"

"¿Para qué una película cerda? Mínimo quieres que Naruto se duerma en medio de la cita"

"bueno pues da tú una idea frente de marquesina"

Ambas chicas se fulminaron con la mirada asesinamente, ninguna agradando la idea de que sus sugerencias fueran menospreciadas por la otra. Shikamaru soltó un largo bostezo y haló a Ino hacia él, tratando de evitar un posible caos en medio de la cafetería de la plaza. La pelirrosa suspiró resignada, no tenía caso pelear con Ino allí, el punto era ayudar a que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran una cita agradable.

"Deberías llevar a Naruto al nuevo restaurant de carnes que abrieron al lado de Rasengan"

"¡Chouji el único que quiere ir ahí eres tú!" gritó Ino nuevamente.

"Mejor vayan al acuario"

"¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?"

"¡Si la playa!" accedieron todos emocionados ante la nueva idea.

_¿Vamos? ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una cita grupal?_ Sasuke bufó molesto, preguntarles a los amigos de Naruto había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Se paró de su silla y se alejo de allí sin decir nada, dejando al grupo planeando su próximo fin de semana en la playa más cercana.

Ya tenía que tomar una decisión, hacía alrededor de una semana que Naruto le había dicho que tuvieran una cita y Sasuke lo había estado posponiendo, pero ya no podía seguir dejándolo para después, o el rubio tomaría una idea que no era. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se dispuso a marcar el número de su amigo.

**SasuNaru**

Naruto había optado por ponerse lo primero que había encontrado en el armario, pero el nerviosismo le ganó y terminó poniéndose una segunda opción, y una tercera, y una cuarta, quinta, e incluso una sexta opción, todo lo necesario para hacerle perder el tiempo y no estar listo cuando Sasuke llegó a recogerlo, lo cual hiso que se desesperara y eligiera lo primero que se había puesto en un principio.

El pelinegro decidió llevar a Naruto a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, donde servían de todo, así si el rubio quería algo convencional, como ramen, seguramente allí lo encontraría. No había nada que pudiera fallar en esa cita. _Nada._

Todo iba bien, todo iba perfectamente bien…

"¡Mira esto! Tienen una sección entera solo para ramen"

Naruto sentía que estaba en el cielo al solo contemplar el menú. No podía decidirse por una sola cosa, pero finalmente, debido a la impaciencia de ambos el Uchiha y la mesera que lo fulminaban con la mirada esperando que ordenara algo, el rubio se decidió por un ramen súper especial de la casa que traía básicamente, de todo. Sasuke por su parte pidió una ensalada mixta, con tomate extra.

"¿Qué es lo tuyo con el tomate Sasuke? ¿Por qué todo lo que pides siempre trae tomates?" preguntó curioso el rubio.

"Lo mismo que tienes tú con el ramen dobe"

"Imbécil"

El rubio extendió su mano hasta donde estaba la del Uchiha sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien. Tan solo un ligero contacto podía despertar grandes emociones en ellos. Todo iba perfectamente bien… y no fue sino hasta el momento en que les trajeron las bebidas cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que todo no estaba tan bien como él pensaba.

"¡Busquen un extinguidor rápido!" gritó uno de los meseros apresuradamente saliendo de la cocina.

A partir de ese momento, todo, pero absolutamente todo se volvió un caos. Empezaron a salir llamas y olas de humo desde la cocina, y el restaurante tuvo que ser evacuado inmediatamente. El pelinegro agarró de la manó al rubio y lo arrastró hasta la salida del local donde ya se encontraban todos los clientes que habían salido corriendo por la conmoción. Minutos después llegaron los bomberos y los paramédicos, por si alguien había salido con quemaduras.

Ambos se dispusieron a marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí, antes de que se les involucrara en ese incidente, y terminaron comiendo en un puesto de hot dogs que encontraron en la calle. Más tarde se enteraron que el incendio había sido causado por uno de los empleados que había descuidado una orden de ramen súper especial en la estufa, porque se había distraído buscando tomates extras para un cliente aparentemente muy "importante".

Naruto ya no podía contener su risa.

"¿Hasta cuándo te vas a estar riendo?" gruñó el pelinegro molesto.

Habían ido a caminar por el parque del centro de la ciudad y desde que habían oído a la pareja de ancianos comentar sobre el incendio, Naruto no había parado de reírse incontrolablemente. Ya le estaba hartando.

"Es que no puedo creer que el incendió haya sido culpa tuya Sasuke" dijo, tratando de suprimir otra carcajada, pero fallando en el intento.

"¿Culpa mía? Según los ancianos, lo que causó el incendio fue la orden de ramen que estaba en la estufa" Sentenció triunfante el pelinegro.

"Si, pero porque habían estado ocupados buscando tomates extras"

Sasuke se giró bruscamente hacia su amigo, quien se detuvo asombrado por el repentino movimiento del Uchiha. El pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia el rubio, acorralandolo en la barandilla del puente por el que estaban pasando en ese momento. Puso sus manos sobre las del Uzumaki, que estaban aferradas a la barandilla del puente de madera, el cual no era muy grande, tan solo un pequeño caminito viejo, construido específicamente para los paseos de las personas que desearan pasar sobre el escaso río que se encontraba debajo.

"¿No te vas a callar entonces?" Preguntó el Uchiha, acercando lentamente su cara a la del rubio, quedando a casi inexistentes centímetros de sus labios.

"Yo…no…"

Naruto podía sentir la cálida respiración de sasuke sobre él. Estaba seguro de que iba a besarlo, se lo estaba esperando, ya no podía aguantarse, quería sentirlo sobre él. Perdiendo ante la desesperación, Naruto se recostó completamente de la barandilla y llevó sus manos hacia atrás de la nuca del pelinegro, atrayéndolo rápidamente hacía él, para cerrar finalmente el espacio entre ellos. Pero, como el Uchiha ya sabía que el destino no estaba de su parte, en ese preciso momento en que sus labios se conectaron, la barandilla del puente decidió ceder ante el peso de ambos.

Y así fue como terminaron completamente empapados en la orilla del rio, por tratar de besarse en una construcción que probablemente debía tener más de 100 años. Y el Uchiha no podía estar más molesto con cómo había salido todo aquella noche, maldición que ni siquiera pudo dar un beso bien.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la molestia en la cara de Sasuke, e instantáneamente se sintió mal, puesto que había sido su idea todo aquello de salir en una cita como lo hacían las parejas normales, pero debía admitir que él y Sasuke no eran algo que encontrabas todos los días en una pareja tradicional, y así estaba más que satisfecho.

Se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole lo mejor que pudo haber pensado en ese momento. Haría lo que fuera para contentar a su azabache.

"Te ves demasiado sexy con el cuerpo mojado Uchiha"

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y procedió a abrazar también a su rubio, dándole un beso en la todavía empapada mejilla.

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron una cita, se dieron cuenta que esas actividades de parejas tradicionales no iban con ellos. A partir de ese momento, dejaron que las cosas fluyeran espontáneamente, y no pasaba un día en el que Naruto no le recordara a Sasuke que gracias a su obsesión con los tomates, esa noche había sido perfecta.


	9. La casa 2

******Disclaimer:** Naruto casi casi casi casi casi caaaaasi será mio, solo esperen y verán.

**NA: **DISCULPENME! se que he durado años para actualizar, de verdad lo siento, no tengo excusa valedera, solo espero que no se me desanimen por eso, porque les aseguro que vienen cosas buenas con la historia :)

Mil gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review, como siempre, es lo que me mantiene emocionada escribiendo más y más. No tengo mucho que agregar, aparte de que carezco de tiempo y que me estoy muriendo de una gripe, pero no se preocupen, tratare de actualizar bien pronto. Disfruten :)

**La primera vez**

La casa #2

La primera vez que Naruto fue a la casa de Sasuke, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de conseguir de toda su vida. El rubio había estado rogándole a Sasuke que lo dejara ver su apartamento desde que se conocieron, y de eso hacían ya casi 6 meses, y para Naruto era inconcebible nunca haber visto siquiera la casa de su mejor amigo, sin mencionar de que ahora estaban "saliendo" y ni así el pelinegro se dignaba a invitarlo a tan misterioso lugar.

"Lo que sucede es que tienes un club de strippers y por eso no me quieres llevar" había dicho Naruto. Pero no consiguió nada.

"Vamos Sasuke llévame, prometo no tocar nada" había prometido. Y aun así, no consiguió nada.

"Si no me dejas ir a tu casa entonces no te dejaré ir a la mía" amenazó una vez el rubio, lo que le consiguió una mirada helada por parte de su amigo, un casi inaudible "no me importa" y ninguna visita de Sasuke por casi una semana.

Pero, la frase que derramó el vaso, que paralizó al Uchiha de pies a cabeza e incluso le llegó hasta las entrañas, y que le otorgó a Naruto la victoria dentro de esa no tan reñida pelea de uno, fue la simple, corta, pero efectiva y segura frase de…

"Si no me llevas a conocer tu casa, no te vuelvo a besar"

Y fue así como se encontraban ambos esa noche frente al portón que daba la entrada al residencial donde vivía el pelinegro. El portero hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver a Sasuke, pero cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo para Naruto, este lo desechó con la mano, alegando que eso solo lo hacían los viejos y que tanta formalidad le daba asco. El portero le sonrió y extendió su mano para estrecharla. El Uchiha hizo una nota mental de quemarle la mano al portero por tocar su propiedad. _¿Mi propiedad?_ Sacudió inmediatamente el incoherente pensamiento de su cabeza, rodando los ojos, ya estaba alucinando, Naruto no era de su propiedad, ni siquiera eran una pareja oficial, no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso.

Todavía no lograba entender como era que se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente por el rubio, simplemente no lo entendía. Habían estado en una ardiente y deseada sesión de besos esa mañana después de clases, y de buenas a primeras el Uzumaki le saltaba con tal barbaridad. ¡No volver a besarlo! ¿Quién se creía que era para amenazarlo así? A un Uchiha, pero aun así, su orgullo no bastó y se vio en breves instantes accediendo al chantaje, tan solo por probar nuevamente los carnosos y rosados labios del rubio.

Se adentraron en el residencial, y Naruto pudo notar que todo, desde el portón, hasta los ascensores, el parqueo, los carros, el edificio, las luces e inclusive las plantas, eran increíblemente lujosas, básicamente, todo allí debía costar un dineral. Sasuke se percató de la manera en que el rubio miraba asombrado todo a su alrededor, incluso se quedaba embelesado observando los cristales de las ventanas. Precisamente por esto no quería traerlo a su casa, al pelinegro no le importaban tantos lujos, el era más sencillo, le gustaba pasar más tiempo en casa de Naruto que en la suya propia, por la comodidad, y por otras obvias razones.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso cinco del residencial y el pelinegro salió de primero, liderando el camino hacia su apartamento, seguido del todavía embelesado rubio.

"Llegamos" pronunció, al momento de abrir la puerta y finalmente mostrando el interior de su casa.

Naruto estaba pasmado, estaba completamente en blanco. Sabía que el pelinegro era muy adinerado, pero esto era otro nivel. ¡El chico de casualidad no era dueño del país maldita sea! Su apartamento era inmenso. Cuatro habitaciones, con baños individuales cada una, tres salas, una de estar y dos de lujo, dos cocinas, un desayunador, un comedor y encima de eso, algo que parecía ser un…_ ¿un cenador?_ Pensó el rubio, al faltarle las palabras para describir la última estancia de mesas en el apartamento. Y por si eso fuera poco, el apartamento tenía un jacuzzi, un jacuzzi enorme a decir verdad.

"Maldición Uchiha eres un avaro"

"¿Un avaro por qué dobe?"

Naruto rodó los ojos. No podía creer que su amigo gastara dinero en tantos lujos para una sola persona. Con tanta hambre y pobreza en el mundo y este creído tenía un apartamento con tres habitaciones vacías.

"No puedes brindarme un jugo en la universidad pero tienes dinero para montarte un jacuzzi en la casa verdad" dijo sarcásticamente, fingiendo enojo, mientras imitaba uno de esas miradas asesinas características del Uchiha.

El pelinegro ni se inmutó ante el comentario. Una vez, tan solo una vez le había negado el jugo a su amigo, porque se le había quedado la billetera en la casa, pero el rubio parecía que no iba a dejarlo olvidar ese incidente. Además, el apartamento había sido un regalo de su hermano cuando se mudó a Konoha, al principio no entendía tanta generosidad de su parte, puesto que él había sido el primero en negarse a que Sasuke se fuera de casa, pero pasado un mes en el apartamento, el Uchiha se había percatado de que uno de los cojines de la sala tenía una cámara incorporada en el zíper. Todo el apartamento había sido un plan de Itachi para tenerlo vigilado. Debía estar regocijándose en su oficina en esos momentos, mientras veía a Naruto quejarse y quejarse de lo avaro que era Sasuke.

"¿Sasuke me estas prestando atención?"

"hn"

"No, no me estas escuchando" el rubio infló los cachetes, tratando de hacerse el dolido, pero su plan falló al ver como Sasuke se daba media vuelta y volvía a coger las llaves del auto y unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesita de la sala.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Preguntó un poco desilusionado el rubio. Apenas se estaba poniendo cómodo y ya tendrían que marcharse. Ni siquiera sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de volver allí, y no podía chantajear a Sasuke con sus besos por el resto de su vida.

"Escucha, tengo que llevar esto a unas oficinas" dijo, enseñándole los papeles al rubio "Volveré en una hora como mucho, ¿me esperas?"

"Claro" respondió el Uzumaki, acercándose lentamente al pelinegro frente a él, inclinándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios "quizás cuando vuelvas te encuentres una sorpresa"

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, como solía hacer siempre, inclinándose también, depositando un corto beso en los labios del rubio. Dándose media vuelta, salió de la casa y se apresuró a dirigirse a las oficinas de su hermano, entre más rápido acabara con ese martirio, mas rápido podría volver a casa con Naruto y disfrutar nuevamente de sus deliciosos labios.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Pasadas unas dos horas el Uchiha por fin logró salir de las oficinas de la corporación Uchiha y emprendió rumbo a su casa nuevamente. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y no había recibido una sola llamada del rubio, lo cual le pareció extraño, puesto que le había prometido no durar mucho. Pisó el acelerador del carro, e ignoró uno que otro semáforo en rojo, sin importarle los gritos de las personas que iban a su lado en la calle. _Ese dobe, seguro se entretuvo en la computadora o en el jacuzzi. _Pensó el Uchiha, tratando de buscarle una explicación razonable a la falta de noticias de su amigo.

En cuestión de minutos, llegó a su residencial y se dispuso a entrar por el portón cuando vio al portero sentado en su banco, con la cabeza recostada de medio lado en la pared, roncando sonoramente y con una botella de whisky vacía en la mano. Sasuke suspiró ante aquella imagen. _Y para eso le pagamos, maldito vago. _

Subió al ascensor, y a medida que se acercaba a su piso se dio cuenta de una música estridente que provenía desde algún lugar del residencial. No le dio mucha importancia, pensando que probablemente sería el borracho de la séptima que tenía una de sus habituales fiestas todos los viernes por la noche. Pero al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, indicando que había llegado a la quinta planta,_ su planta_, la música empezó a escucharse más fuerte. Salió cautelosamente y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando estuvo allí, se paralizó completamente. Frente a su puerta estaban dos figuras besándose vorazmente sin vergüenza alguna, dos figuras que sin duda reconocía muy bien. Ino y Shikamaru. Pero ¿por qué estarían ellos dos allí? Meditó por un momento que quizás habían venido a la fiesta del borracho de la séptima, pero su razonable cerebro y la ensordecedora música proveniente de su apartamento, le demostraban que era totalmente lo contrario. Ignoró a ambos y sacó rápidamente su llave, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con lo que había temido.

Frente a sus ojos estaba la sala de su casa vuelta un completo caos. Había botellas en el suelo, el estéreo estaba encendido a todo volumen, los sillones desordenados, y varias personas que conocía, otras que no conocía, y algunas que definitivamente no quería conocer.

_¡Maldito crío!_

¡Naruto no podía ser responsable de una casa ajena ni por dos minutos! Buscó con la mirada una cabellera dorada por parte alguna, pero no pudo dar con su cometido. Se adentró más en la casa tropezando con una u otra persona en el camino, incluso se había acercado a kiba quien lo había felicitado por "su gran fiesta". Soltó un gruñido ante esto, ahora sí estaba enfadado, cuando encontrara a Naruto lo despedazaría lenta y dolorosamente.

"¡Sasuke ahí estas!" lo llamó una chica que apenas salía de la cocina, con dos vasos de ron en la mano.

"Sakura, ¿qué quieres?" contestó un poco más molesto de lo que hubiese querido, pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba si era descortés o no.

"Nada, solo que me parece extraño que organices una fiesta y no estés aquí" dijo curiosa la chica.

"Eso es porque obviamente yo no la organicé"

"ah…" fue la más elocuente respuesta que ella pudo dar. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que todo tomó sentido en la mente de la pelirosa, respiró hondamente, mientras tomaba su bolso.

"Naruto está en tu Jacuzzi" soltó Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta y largándose del apartamento.

El Uchiha se dirigió al cuarto de arriba, donde estaba el jacuzzi en cuestión. Había preparado rápidamente un sermón de lo irresponsable y descuidado que había sido el rubio, y cómo nunca más volvería a poner un pie en su casa, todo estaba listo, desde que lo viera soltaría su bestia interior y lo mandaría al diablo. Pero, como todo en la vida del Uchiha no salía acorde a lo planeado desde que había conocido al rubio, cuando abrió la puerta que daba al jacuzzi, todo sermón fue olvidado instantáneamente.

Allí, con la cabeza recostada en el borde del jacuzzi y medio cuerpo metido en el agua, estaba Naruto, en toda su gloria. Sasuke quedó paralizado ante aquella escena, si es cierto que había visto a otros hombres antes, pero nada se comparaba con esto. Todo desde su rubio cabello mojado que cubría su cara y se veía más largo de lo normal hasta su fornido y bronceado torso completamente descubierto, habían hecho estragos inimaginables en la mente del Uchiha, y solo Dios sabe que más hubiese pasado de Sasuke haber visto lo que estaba debajo del agua.

Aclaró su garganta fuertemente para que el rubio se percatara de su presencia. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y se volteó para ver completamente al pelinegro.

"Has durado bastante en regresar teme"

"Has hecho una fiesta en mi casa mientras no estaba dobe"

El rubio rió y se encogió de hombros. En realidad solo había invitado a Kiba en un principio, para que viera lo increíble que era la casa de Sasuke, pero al llegar allí, el Inuzuka había tenido la gran idea de hacer una fiesta a escondidas, todo con tal de molestar al Uchiha que tan mal le caía, y solo bastó con hacerle una llamada a Ino para que ella se encargara de llenar la casa de completos extraños que la destrozarían totalmente.

"Pensé que entre más ruido hubiera, menos nos escucharían cuando te haga todo lo que quiero Uchiha, incluso tuve que darle una botella al portero" dijo el rubio maliciosamente.

_Naruto 10,000 – Sasuke 0_

Sasuke sintió como una descarga eléctrica subía por su cuerpo mientras Naruto pronunciaba esas palabras. Empezó a desvestirse, ansioso por entrar al jacuzzi de una buena vez y llegar a su cometido. Pero, el destino obró una vez más en la suerte del Uchiha, y toda magia acabó cuando de repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la sala. Todo empezó a tambalearse como si se tratase de un temblor. El Uchiha y el rubio salieron rápidamente de los cuartos de baño, y se dirigieron hacia la sala del apartamento, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Al llegar allí, fueron recibidos por una ráfaga de humo que cubría hasta el techo todo el interior del apartamento y varias personas corriendo hacia los lados asustadas por la explosión. Naruto detuvo a Hinata que estaba recogiendo sus cosas frenéticamente justo frente a ellos.

"¿Hinata qué demonios ha pasado aquí?"

La chica trató de calmarse para poder darle una explicación a su amigo, suspiró lentamente y se preparó para lo que iba a decir.

"Unos chicos derramaron una jarra completa de vodka sobre el televisor, de repente empezó a botar chispas y explotó en cuestión de segundos" respondió todavía agitada la ojiperla, mientras señalaba el lugar donde antes había estado el triple set de televisores HD del Uchiha ahora hecho pedazos.

"Oh mierda" dijo el rubio, dejando ir a la chica. Volteó a ver a su amigo y ante una mirada que jamás había visto en los ojos de Sasuke, que podría jurar se habían vuelto rojos, sacó velozmente a todos los que quedaban en la casa, él incluido, antes de que la furia de su amigo acabara con la vida de algún inocente.

_Sasuke 20,000 – Naruto 0 _

La primera vez que Naruto fue a la casa de Sasuke no resultó bien para nadie. La casa del Uchiha quedó completamente destruida por la fiesta, y la reparación de su televisor le costó un dineral al pelinegro. El Uzumaki por su parte, quedó vaneado absolutamente de pisar la casa de Sasuke hasta que este decidiese lo contrario, y solo se quedaría allí bajo juramento de que sería para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente en aquel jacuzzi.


	10. La relación El te quiero

******Disclaimer:** En esta semana santa, Kishimoto y yo iremos a la playa, y trataré de convencerlo de que Naruto debe ser mio, mientras tanto, sigue siendo de él.

**NA: **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos y todas por dejarme un review, como siempre, me encanta que lean y les guste. **CamiSXN, Daneshka Boticcelli, Moon-9215, Veruto kaname, Michi Roll, Jennita, Jekiwis, Kazahayaa, Hikari x Takeru, Blacksheepp, GabaD, Susana Mode. **Si se me ha olvidado alguien o he escrito algun nombre mal, disculpenme en serio.

Me siento realizada porque esta vez no he durado tanto verdad? bueno aqui esta la conti, espero la disfruten mucho, me parece que esto esta basado en algo que nos pasa a muchos o nos puede pasar al momento de salir con alguien, ese pequeño momento de incertidumbre del "Somos o no somos" o algo asi, pero ya no dire más nada, lean y disfruten. :)

**La primera vez**

La relación (El te quiero)

"Entonces…" suspiró una chica, sus ojos verdes cruzándose fugazmente con los azules, para luego retirarlos nuevamente hacia la hamburguesa frente a ellos.

"¿Entonces?" respondió el de ojos azules, arqueando una ceja a la expectativa.

"¿Tu y Sasuke ya son novios?"

"Sakura por milésima vez, no, no somos novios" pronunció indignado el rubio. La chica le había estado preguntando lo mismo todos los días durante la última semana y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

"¡Por Dios pero si han estado saliendo por más de un mes Naruto!"

"No me jodas" pronunció sarcásticamente el chico "Eso ya lo sé, no sé si lo recuerdas pero es conmigo que él está saliendo"

La chica le cortó los ojos, tomando su hamburguesa para devorarla finalmente. No había necesidad de ofenderla, después de todo, ella solo se preocupaba por la felicidad de su amigo, y aparentemente esa felicidad no iba a crecer, sino que se iba a quedar en el mismo sitio, si del Uchiha dependía.

"Es extraño que comas conmigo, ¿acaso tu y Sasuke no almuerzan juntos todos los miércoles?"

Sakura tan meticulosa como siempre. El rubio dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras trataba de buscar una explicación lo suficientemente creíble y lógica para callar a la chica y que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas que el rubio realmente preferiría no responder.

"Eso también lo sé" pronunció levemente, volviendo a echar su cabeza hacia adelante, cruzando una vez más sus ojos con los de su amiga.

"Naruto, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas Sakura?"

"¿Por qué no me has respondido ninguna?" rebatió molesta la pelirrosa "ahora, habla" demandó, a lo cual, Naruto no pudo hacer más que acceder.

No era que estuviera pasando algo malo, era solo que el rubio realmente no entendía qué había pasado entre ellos dos exactamente para que todo estuviera tan mal. La última vez que había hablado con Sasuke había sido el domingo, cuando el pelinegro en cuestión había ido a su casa para pasar el rato.

Naruto trató de reprimir una sonrisa al recordar cómo habían "pasado el rato", mientras llenaba a Sakura de los últimos detalles, sin revelar nada muy intimo. Todo había ido bien ese día, de lo que el rubio podía recordar. Sasuke había llegado a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y le había llevado un delicoso helado de nueces, el cual el Uzumaki devoró al instante, sin siquiera compartir, no que a Sasuke le gustaran los dulces como quiera. Posterior a eso, se habían sentado a jugar video juegos en la sala del apartamento del rubio, Sasuke saliendo victorioso en la mayor parte de las contiendas. Sí, definitivamente todo estaba yendo bien. El problema ocurrió ya entrada la noche, cuando estaban acurrucados en el sillón del rubio, discutiendo sobre unos nuevos zapatos de football que Naruto había visto en internet, algo absurdo y sin sentido, hasta que Sasuke se ofreció a comprarlos. Y no, no era el hecho de que el pelinegro se los comprara, lo que desmoronó todo fue la frase que siguió después.

"¿En serio me los comprarías?"

"Si mi dichoso novio los quiere…"

Y entonces todo en la cabeza del rubio se volvió un laberinto. _Su novio, no, no, no, no, no somos novios. _Seguramente había escuchado mal, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

El pelinegro lo miró incrédulo, dudando realmente que el rubio no lo hubiera escuchado, estaban prácticamente pegados, no era posible que tuviera que repetirse.

"Que si tú los quieres, te los compro"

El rubio se movió hacia un lado para zafarse del abrazo en el que estaba envuelto con el azabache, mientras este lo observaba indignado, tratando de descifrar la mueca extraña que se había formado en la cara del chico.

"Me llamaste tu novio"

"si… ¿y?"

"Pues…" titubeó. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero había algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba dar ese paso. "No creo que debamos ponerlo así todavía"

"¿Así todavía?" Sasuke sentía que estaba en un universo paralelo, donde Naruto actuaba incluso más idiota de la cuenta. "Esto no es un objeto para ponerlo de una manera u otra Naruto" expresó el pelinegro, tratando de contener la creciente ira que se formaba en su interior.

"No me mal entiendas, solo digo que tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más"

"¡¿Esperar qué maldita sea?"

"¡Esperar y ya!"

De repente, el Uchiha se levantó bruscamente del sillón y empezó a recoger sus cosas, seguido por la atenta mirada del rubio que lo observaba desde su asiento, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. ¿Acaso debía pararse y pedirle disculpas? ¿O debía dejar que se fuera? El pelinegro lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, y él no había dicho nada malo.

"Si no somos novios, somos amigos, y yo no te considero solo eso" Volteó a mirarlo una vez más antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un solo golpe, dejando salir su furia.

Sakura no parpadeaba, parecía que había entrado en un trance a la mitad de la historia. El rubio se acercó a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa y pasó su mano frente a sus ojos, tratando de que la chica reaccionara. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de ello y agarró la mano del chico, doblándola hacia el lado contrario, ocasionándole un inimaginable dolor al rubio.

"¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?" dijo, mientras se frotaba la ahora adolorida mano. Gracias a Kami que su cuerpo resistía bastante.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Exclamó la pelirrosa. "Todo este tiempo he pensado que todo era culpa de Sasuke, ¡pero el idiota eres tú!"

"¡No es mi culpa! Solo le pedí tiempo y el reaccionó así…"

Sakura bufó molesta. Era obvio que el chico no sabía nada de relaciones, a veces se preguntaba como las personas que salían con el rubio soportaban tales idioteces.

"Naruto lo único que hiciste fue demostrarle que no estabas seguro de lo que sentías, y tú no eres así, te conozco"

Tenía razón. Sabía que Sakura tenía razón. El rubio estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía, no había ninguna duda en él, y sí quería que fueran una pareja formal. Pero cuando el chico había mencionado la fatídica palabra, _novio, _las imágenes llegaron a sus ojos como por arte de magia, sin que él lo pidiera, y no pudo hacer nada más que encerrarse en él mismo. Lo que tenía con Sasuke era demasiado especial, y no quería arruinarlo como la última vez que había intentando algo así con alguien.

"Lo sé lo sé, es que la ultima vez-"

"Asique de eso se trata" Interrumpió la Haruno.

Ya se lo esperaba, sabía que algo lo había estado molestando, pero no podía creer que el rubio todavía siguiera pensando en algo que había pasado hacía casi un año.

"Naruto" Susurró, arrastrando su mano hacia la de su amigo, tratando de reconfortarlo "Si sigues pensando en relaciones pasadas, nunca te saldrá bien ni con Sasuke ni con nadie, olvídate de eso, ni siquiera fue tu culpa"

El rubio le sonrió, tomando su mano con la de su amiga, dándole una pequeña sacudida, dejándole a entender que realmente apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo por él. Sabía que siempre que necesitara algo, Sakura estaría ahí para él y hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque fuera a golpes, pero lo haría.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El timbre sonó una vez, dos veces, tres e incluso 4 veces más. El pelinegro sin embargo no movió ni un musculo para atender a quien fuera que estuviese tocando su puerta. Después de que Naruto había hecho esa fiesta en su casa, algunas semanas atrás, había estado recibiendo extrañas visitas de personas que nunca en su vida había visto, o por lo menos eso juraba el azabache, asique había optado por simplemente no abrirle a nadie.

Sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo y lo sacó lentamente, tampoco tenía prisa por ver de quien se trataba, lo más probable es que fuera Itachi mandándole mensajes absurdos por sexta vez ese día.

_Ábreme la puerta idiota! – Naruto_

El pelinegro lo meditó por unos segundos, debatiéndose en que tal vez no debería abrirle. Tenía tres días sin hablar con el rubio, y para variar no sentía que esto fuera su culpa, aunque no iba a negar que se le había cruzado por la mente ir a disculparse, pero no sabía por qué diablos debía pedir perdón, ¿Por querer tener algo formal? Al diablo con las estupideces, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas no necesitaban problemas absurdos en su vida. No obstante, a pesar de catalogarlo como absurdo e insignificante, no había dejado de pensar en ello durante los tres días seguidos.

Se levantó de la comodidad de su sofá, para abrir la puerta y darle paso a la causa de todas las novedades que ocurrían en su vida. El rubio estaba hermoso, no, decir que estaba simplemente hermoso sería poco a los ojos del Uchiha, pero no encontraba palabras para describir la manera en que veía a Naruto. Tres días sin verlo definitivamente habían hecho efecto en él.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Suplicó levemente el rubio, tratando de ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba ver nuevamente al pelinegro.

"hn"

El rubio lo tomó como un sí y se adentró en el apartamento. El pelinegro lo siguió por detrás, y pudo notar que el chico traía una bolsa de supermercado, seguro comprando más ramen de camino a su casa.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" Preguntó tajante el Uchiha. No era que quisiera echar al rubio de su casa, pero si no podía besarlo ni pasarla bien con él, entonces no tenía caso que viniera aquí a provocar otra pelea.

"Lo siento"

"…"

"..."

El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras se recostaba de la pared y cruzaba los brazos. Si el rubio estaba esperando que él siguiera la "conversación" estaba más que equivocado. Naruto al darse cuenta de ello, no tuvo más opción que suspirar largamente, dándose tiempo para organizar las ideas en su cabeza.

"Sé que tal vez sea un poco tarde, pero quiero que seamos pareja…oficial, novios, o como sea" el rubio posó sus ojos fijamente en los del azabache, realizando un increíble esfuerzo por mantener la calma. "La última vez que tuve un novio, fue desastroso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, yo…te quiero, y quiero intentarlo…"

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro por varios segundos, y el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿acaso Sasuke ya se había hartado de él? No respondía, no se movía, no parpadeaba, no hacía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el pelinegro estuviese respirando, y eso era mucho decir. Pero para fortuna del rubio, antes de que intentara aplicar una respiración boca a boca fallida, el Uchiha por fin respondió.

"Es la primera vez que me dices que me quieres"

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas del rubio, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, había estado muy absorto en pedirle disculpas que no se había dado cuenta de que le había confesado tal cosa. ¿Cuándo exactamente su atracción hacia el pelinegro había pasado hacia algo más?

"Si…lo sé, pero no me tienes que responder…" Se apresuró a decir el rubio.

"Ya cállate, lo vas a dañar"

El Uchiha se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndolo en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo por parte de ambos, hacía demasiado tiempo para su gusto que no sentía a Naruto tan cerca.

"Yo también te quiero" Susurró en su oído, dejando que su cálido aliento rozara la piel del rubio, enviando cosquillas a todo su cuerpo.

Se separaron en algunos instantes, simplemente para unir sus labios. El beso empezó lento, apasionado, tan solo queriendo sentir el calor del otro, para luego pasar a algo más voraz. El rubio introdujo su lengua rápidamente en la boca del pelinegro, recorriendo cada esquina y saboreando cada parte de ella. El azabache por su parte, atrajo a Naruto hacia él, hasta quedar pegado de la puerta del apartamento que se encontraba detrás. Se besaban lujuriosamente, ninguno de los dos queriendo romper aquel intenso encuentro, pero la falta de aire, los hacía optar por lo contrario, y tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, tratando de componerse. El pelinegro entonces vio algo que Naruto había dejado caer en el piso y le dio curiosidad saber qué era.

"Oye dobe, ¿qué es lo que tienes en la bolsa de supermercado?"

El rubio lo miro pasmado por unos segundos, como si no entendiera de qué estaba hablando el azabache frente a él, cuando finalmente una luz se prendió sobre su cabeza, comprendiendo qué era lo que le estaban preguntando.

"ah, esos son tomates" dijo, volviendo hacia atrás para recoger la funda del suelo.

"¿Tomates?"

"Si, los he traído para ti" pronunció el rubio un poco avergonzado, mientras le pasaba la funda a su amigo, mejor dicho, su ahora, novio "Se que no te gustan los dulces….en realidad no te gusta nada, asique la mejor opción fueron tomates"

Sasuke pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un instante, tan solo una milésima de segundo, pero aquello bastó para derretir el estoico corazón del Uchiha, quien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba de las manos a su rubio.

"Que idiota eres Naruto"

**SasuNaruSasu**

"Entonces…"

El rubio alzó la mirada que tenía posada en sus libros, encontrándose con su amiga de hebras rosadas, quien le miraba con cierto consentimiento, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su evidente emoción.

"¿Entonces?" Respondió rutinariamente el rubio, en un fallido intento por ocultar su aún más visible felicidad, él sabía que ella sabía, porque no había nada importante que ocurriera allí y ella no se enterara, pero seguirle el juego era más divertido.

La chica le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se dispuso a preguntar por innumerable vez lo que con tantas ansias había esperado.

"¿Tu y Sasuke ya son novios?"

Y el chico, por primera vez, no se molesto ante tanta indagación.

"Sí"


	11. La bebida

******Disclaimer:** Fui con Kishimoto a la playa, trate de emborracharlo para que me regalara los derechos de autor, pero él sabe más de bebidas que yo, asique sigue siendo el único dueño de Naruto.

**NA: **Muchisisisisisimas gracias como siempre a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad lo aprecio mucho chics :) **Daneshka Boticcelli, CamiSXN, Veruto Kaname, Moon-9215, Susana Mode, Adkin Stalker, Jennita, Sofy-Chan. **Espero no olvidar a nadie.

Quisiera aclarar algunas cosas que me han preguntado en los reviews asique desde ahora pido disculpas por el blah blah que viene a continuación:

Sobre lo del ex-novio de Naruto, SI, en esta historia pues Naruto tuvo un novio antes que Sasuke, dios hay que ver que este rubio no es tranquilooo xD, pero no se preocupen, hay un capitulo sobre eso, donde se revela la historia del ex, pero paciencia que ya llegaremos alli.

Sobre lo de que no he puesto el usual "La primera vez que..." si lo se lo siento chicos :( lo que sucede es que al principio, la relacion y El te quiero eran dos capitulos diferentes pero por circunstancias ajenas a mi gusto, tuve que juntarlos y se me complicó asique tuve que quitar ciertas cosas, pero nada de que preocuparse porque todo lo que viene será con el formato caraterístico de esta historia :D

Sobre por qué uso las comillas en vez de el guión. es una buena pregunta y me averguenza decir que no sé, jajaja, tienes razon, es algo característico de la literatura inglesa, creo que se me ha pegado de tanto leer en ingles, pero me gustaria saber si preferirían que usara guiones, porque no tengo ningun problema en hacerlo.

Una persona me mencionó si no mal recuerdo sobre el jacuzzi, sinceramente no tenía nada planeado para el jacuzzi, y la historia la tengo casi terminada en mi computadora, pero querría saber si a ustedes les gustaría un capítulo sobre el jacuzzi, algo como la primera vez en el jacuzzi y eso, ustedes decidan y lo pondré como un bono extra :D

Dios disculpen tanta palabrería, creo que eso es todo, aclaro que respondo por aquí y no a cada uno en mensajes privados porque puede ser que alguien tenga las mismas dudas que otro y pues así ya todos se enteran, no?

**Importante: **Para finalizar, LO JURO ES LO ULTIMO XD, en este capítulo advierto que hay un cliffhanger, disculpenme pero no se como lo dirian en español, si alguien me lo aclara lo agradecería mucho, cliffhanger es basicamente que el capítulo es medio incognito, o sea que hay varias cosas que se aclararan mas adelante, y pues eso es todo, este capi está basado en algo real que le pasó a un amigo mio y cuando me lo contó me mató de la risa, asique esto va dedicado a él. Disfruten :)

**La primera vez**

La bebida

La primera vez que Sasuke se emborrachó, despertó dentro de una celda, en una cárcel de las afueras de Konoha, con la peor resaca de toda su vida; por ser primerizo precisamente, y rodeado de delincuentes que tendrían en sus cabezas sabría Kami que cosa.

Despertó esa mañana con un prominente dolor de cabeza, que le recorría de punta a punta, haciéndolo sentir como si le fuera a crecer una segunda mitad. Observó a sus alrededores aturdido, tratando de procesar donde estaba y qué era lo que había ocurrido antes de esto. Lo primero que divisó fue el enorme hombre que se encontraba tirado al lado suyo, durmiendo y roncando sonoramente, con un lado de la cara lleno de cicatrices, tragó fuertemente ante imaginarse de qué sería capaz aquel hombre. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba una figura conocida, allí, sobre un banco de piedra, se encontraba Shikamaru, también durmiendo profundamente. Suspiró aliviado, por lo menos no estaba solo en ese lugar. Pero, ¿dónde estaba exactamente?

"¡Sasuke ya despertaste!"

Escuchó gritar su nombre y rápidamente llevó sus manos hacía su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmar el insistente dolor que surgía ante cualquier sonido. Una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, mientras otra caía a descansar en su pierna.

"Mierda que dolor"

"Eso te pasa por embriagarte así" le reprochó exageradamente aquella persona, cuya voz reconocería hasta a mil kilómetros de distancia.

"Cállate Naruto" dijo, mientras abría los ojos, para enfocar finalmente al hombre de sus sueños, y al mismo tiempo, de sus pesadillas. "¿Dónde estamos y qué mierda me ha pasado?"

Naruto reprimió una carcajada mirando con una expresión divertida a su amigo. Aparentemente no se acordaba de nada de la noche anterior, claro, era muy común que eso les pasara a las personas cuando no estaban acostumbradas a beber tanto, y más si era la primera vez que se emborrachaba.

"Pues…han pasado varias cosas" dijo el rubio, frotando con sus manos el hombro de su amigo, tratando de ayudarlo a calmar el dolor.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja ante la sugestiva respuesta del chico. _Varias cosas. _Lo contempló unos instantes más, indicándole que continuara hablando, pero el rubio no daba señales de seguir contando nada.

"Lo que sucede es que no te acuerdas de nada porque bebiste tanto que ahora estas hecho una mierda Uchiha" sentenció Kiba, quien hasta ahora daba a notar su presencia, desde la barrera de metal que separaba la celda del mundo exterior.

"Lo que sí recuerdo es que tú fuiste el que compro el ron barato y de mala clase Inuzuka" respondió el pelinegro, clavando su tajante mirada en la del ahora molesto castaño.

"¡Bueno ya! Lo importante ahora es que nos dejen salir de aquí, no que nos dejen presos más tiempo por asesinato, ¿entendido?"

Ambos chicos asintieron ante la sugerencia de Naruto. Había usado su cerebro para variar y eso había que aprovecharlo. Pero nuevamente la curiosidad invadió al pelinegro, estaban en la cárcel, y él era el único que no sabía por qué.

"Naruto ¿por qué estamos en la cárcel?"

La simple pregunta hizo que al rubio se le erizara la piel, lo cual atrajo inmediatamente la atención de Sasuke. ¿Por qué no le quería decir que había pasado la noche anterior? No podía haber sido tan malo, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

"Naruto" pronunció nuevamente el pelinegro, esta vez tomando la cara del rubio por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle directamente a los ojos "¿Por qué estamos en la cárcel?"

El rubio estaba en el dilema más grande de toda su vida. La razón probablemente haría que al pelinegro se molestara o se cohibiera y no estaba seguro si reaccionaría de mala manera. Antes de que despertara había acordado con Kiba y Shikamaru no contarle nada de lo sucedido al Uchiha, pero esto se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ante tanta insistencia por parte del mismo.

"Solo nos detuvieron por tener la música muy alta, eso es todo"

"No teníamos ninguna música Naruto, estábamos en casa de Shikamaru anoche"

"Fue después de que te emborracharas"

"No, no lo fue"

"¡Si lo fue Sasuke ya deja de preguntar!"

El rubio se paró bruscamente, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el Uchiha, realmente no quería que Sasuke supiera nada. El pelinegro decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo un momento, ya más tarde conseguiría que el rubio hablara, con sus propios métodos personales.

"¿Quién de ustedes es Naruto?" preguntó uno de los policías de la fiscalía desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

"Soy yo" respondió sorprendido el rubio.

"Tienes una llamada, una chica gritona al teléfono, apresúrate"

El policía dejó salir a Naruto de la celda, seguido de las curiosas miradas de todos los allí presentes. Dedujeron que se trataría de Sakura, después de todo solo conocían dos "chicas gritonas" y una de ellas ya había hecho su llamada hacía un par de horas a cierto holgazán y solo faltaba la pelirrosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio volvió a la celda, para ser encerrado nuevamente. Por lo que se podía notar, había recibido más que simples gritos en aquella llamada telefónica, claro, no era que eso sorprendiera a alguno de ellos tratándose de Sakura.

"¿Y bien" preguntó impaciente Kiba, queriendo simplemente salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Era Sakura"

_Bingo_

"Dijo que vendría a pagar nuestra fianza"

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del Inuzuka, al fin se irían de aquel fúnebre y grotesco lugar, podría llegar a su casa, darse un baño, ver a Akamaru, llamar Hinata, y sería como que nada de esto hubiese realmente pasado.

"También dijo que le contaría a Hinata de todo esto"

"¿¡Qué!"

"Lo siento amigo"

El rubio posó su mano en el hombro de Kiba, en un intento por reconfortarlo, sabía que el Inuzuka probablemente no le contaría de esto a su novia, no por ocultárselo, sino para no preocuparla, y sería mucho peor si el padre de Hinata se enteraba también. El castaño se dejó caer en un rincón de la celda, preparándose mentalmente para su inminente destino.

El pelinegro por su parte no pudo evitar alegrarse ante la desgracia ajena, y mucho mejor si esta desgracia provenía del castaño indecente que tenía que soportar solo por Naruto. Intentó pararse debido a que ya sentía su trasero dormirse de haber estado tanto tiempo sentado en aquel piso de concreto frio. Pero al momento en que afincó su pierna, ejerciendo peso en uno de sus brazos apoyados atrás, un punzante e insoportable dolor hiso que cayera desplomado nuevamente al suelo.

Naruto al notarlo corrió instantáneamente al lado de su novio, dejándose llevar por la preocupación y olvidando que debía mantenerse alejado de él si no quería que le siguiera haciendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Acaso parece que estoy bien?" preguntó sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras se frotaba su brazo izquierdo, sentía que algo le quemaba, subió las mangas de su camisa cuidadosamente, tratando de no topar la herida en el proceso, probablemente se habían metido en alguna pelea anoche, eso debía ser, y ahora tenía una herida en su brazo, todo empezaba a tener sentido.

El rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso nuevamente, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sasuke notara aquello, pero esperaba que fuera en su casa, cuando ya todo esto hubiese acabado. El pelinegro terminó de enrollar sus mangas y lo que vio lo dejo completamente atónito, no estaba ni cerca de lo que él había pensado. No, lo que había en su brazo no era una herida, absolutamente no, lo que había en su brazo era un tatuaje, un poco enrojecido en los bordes, probablemente porque se lo había hecho la noche anterior en su estado de ebriedad, pero lo curioso del tatuaje es que tenía forma de "N" y sobre todo eso, era de color naranja.

El pelinegro posó su mirada en el rubio a su lado, sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar, realmente no podía creer que tuviera un tatuaje, sin mencionar que era una N, una maldita N naranja.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Un tatuaje"

"¡No jodas! Sé que es un Tatuaje, lo que quiero saber es por qué lo tengo, ya basta de ocultarme cosas de anoche Naruto ¡dime ahora mismo por qué diablos tengo un tatuaje en mi brazo!"

"¡Porque tu quisiste Sasuke!" gritó en defensa el rubio. "Estabas ebrio asique te deje con Kiba un momento para comprarte agua en una farmacia con Shikamaru, cuando volví ya te lo estabas haciendo…lo siento, pensé que sería mejor un tatuaje entero que uno a medias si te detenía ahí mismo…"

El pelinegro pareció calmarse ante la explicación de su rubio, déjenselo a Kiba para hacer que el Uchiha haga mil locuras, probablemente sería su culpa el hecho de que estuvieran encerrados allí también.

"Además…" continuó. "Me pareció tierno que quisieras tatuarte una N…naranja"

Ante tal confesión ambos el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se ruborizaron ligeramente. Realmente el pelinegro no podía entender que rayos habría estado pensando en ese momento cuando decidió tatuarse la inicial de su novio, pero no importaba mucho si era de la persona a quien más quería, tal vez hasta podía conseguir que Naruto se tatuara una S, lo tendría en mente para sugerírselo luego. Depositó un beso en los labios del rubio, tomándolo por sorpresa, sintiendo como Naruto sonreía en medio del acto.

"Ahora que estamos en esto, ¿me dirás por fin por qué estamos en la cárcel?"

El rubio se puso nervioso nuevamente. Tal vez debería decirle, después de todo ya había visto el tatuaje, y probablemente se enteraría de una forma u otra de todo lo sucedido, asique era mejor decirle ahora.

"Pues veras…"

"Chicos, su fianza ha sido pagada, solo deben firmar unos papeles y estarán libres" gritó un policía desde afuera nuevamente.

El rubio sintió como su corazón volvía a latir tranquilamente otra vez, se dispuso a cargar por uno de los hombros a Sasuke para ayudarlo a salir, mientras Kiba despertaba a Shikamaru quien había dormido todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, y salieron finalmente de la celda para llenar las planillas y recoger todas sus pertenencias.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El viaje a casa había consistido en un reproche individual dedicado a cada uno de ellos por parte de Sakura, quien lucía más que molesta, pero por alguna extraña razón que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro, la chica nunca mencionó qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior para que ellos cayeran presos.

El pelinegro optó entonces por no seguir preguntando, si su novio no le quería decir, debía tener una muy buena razón para ello y tal vez era mejor que él no lo supiera, por lo menos no por ahora. Sakura aparcó el carro frente al residencial del Uchiha y esperó a que este y su rubio amigo se despidieran.

"Naruto sabes que me voy a enterar de lo que pasó anoche quieras o no ¿verdad?"

El rubio simplemente lo miro apenado y asintió.

"Te enteraras más pronto de lo que crees supongo"

El pelinegro pareció sorprendido ante aquella información mas no siguió indagando, se bajó del carro de la pelirrosa murmurando un pequeño "gracias por traerme" y se perdió detrás del portón de su residencial.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure en enterarse?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"No lo sé, seguramente lo leerá mañana en el periódico"

La chica sonrió ampliamente, imaginándose cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando se enterará por qué se los habían llevado presos. Encendió nuevamente su carro, alejándose del residencial para depositar finalmente al rubio.

"Por cierto Sakura..." La aludida miró de reojo al rubio, esperando que continuara "¿Cómo pagaste una fianza tan grande?"

La chica procedió entonces a voltear su cabeza completamente hacia su amigo, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, como si el chico le hubiese hecho la pregunta más difícil de toda su corta vida.

"Cuando llegué a la estación, me dijeron que la fianza ya estaba paga" Pronunció levemente la chica.

"Y entonces ¿Quién la pagó?"

La Chica negó con la cabeza, observando como el ojiazul abría la puerta del carro y salía finalmente hacia el exterior, en dirección a su edificio, con más de mil preguntas en su revoloteada cabeza. Aparentemente Sasuke no sería el único que se quedaría en el aire.

"Es una buena pregunta Naruto…"

La primera vez que Sasuke se emborrachó, estar en compañía de Naruto no había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que había terminado tirado en una celda a la mañana anterior, sin ninguna pista de por qué estaba allí y con un tatuaje naranja en uno de sus brazos. Después de esa vez, Sasuke prometió que nunca más volvería a beber con el rubio, y lo juro mil veces de nuevo cuando unas semanas después, se enteró de por qué los habían apresado realmente.


	12. El cuerpo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto algún día me podría pertenecer, nunca se sabe :P

**NA: **Muchisimas gracias a todos por dejarme un review! y a los que sólo lo leen pues tambien muchas gracias :D **Hikari x Takeru, Sofy-Chan, Daneshka Boticcelli, HIMEUCHIHA14, Moon-9215, camiSXN, Susana Mode, veruto kaname. **

Pido disculpas si he durado mucho, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Chics se que están con la intriga de por qué los metieron presos y lo de la fianza pero no se preocupen que todo eso ya está decidido y será revelado en la historia ;)

Por cierto Daneshka B. sobre lo del beta me encantaría, hablamos por mensaje privado si? Gracias chica. Sin más que agregar, disfruten.

**La primera vez**

El cuerpo

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto vieron los cuerpos desnudos el uno del otro había sido en un principio una experiencia excitante y placentera, sin embargo, lo que le siguió a continuación fue un tanto incomodo para más de una persona. Ocurrió durante un viaje a la playa que habían organizado todos con motivo del cumpleaños de Sakura ese cálido fin de semana de Marzo.

Habían llegado el viernes en la mañana a la casa de veraneo del padre de Hinata, la cual ella había ofrecido muy gustosa para ese día en especial al saber que era para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga. Lo que no se esperaba era que fueran tantas personas.

En un principio la pelirrosa solo había invitado a sus amigos más cercanos, dígase Naruto, Sasuke por ser el novio de su mejor amigo, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba. Solo 7 personas en una casa, y así cabrían perfectamente. El problema fue cuando se empezaron a agregar más personas. Primero se agregó el primo de Hinata, Neji, alegando que no podía dejarla ir sin supervisión alguna, luego se agregó el amigo de Neji, Lee, alegando este que no podía perderse el cumpleaños de su florcita, es decir, Sakura. Lo cual hacían ya un total de 9 personas. Nada de qué preocuparse si se dividían correctamente las habitaciones, eso sin mencionar que Kiba había decidido llevar a su perro Akamaru, quien lo acompañaba a todos los lados, lo cual puso a la pelirrosa con los pelos de punta.

"Vamos Sakura no estés molesta" Trató de calmarla su rubio amigo "Ni si quiera son tantas personas"

La chica sin embargo, lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se disponía a acomodarse su bikini de la manera más sexy posible, y así tal vez captar la atención de algún hermoso chico playero.

"Sí, escucha a Naruto, para variar es cierto lo que dice, y con esa cara tu frente se ve incluso más grande" dijo Ino, mientras le daba un ligero golpecito a su amiga en las caderas, indicándole que le diera espacio para verse también en el espejo.

Ambos, Naruto y Sakura se mostraron ofendidos ante el comentario de la Yamanaka, mas no dijeron nada, después de todo, Sakura no dejaría que nada le arruinara la celebración de sus 19 hermosas primaveras. Naruto por su parte, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que empezar una disputa con su compañera rubia en ese momento.

Buscó con la mirada a su novio por unos instantes hasta que finalmente lo divisó sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones familiares de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio corrió hasta el pelinegro y se tiró sobre él, causando un ligero dolor en el miembro de Sasuke que era justo donde Naruto había ido a parar.

"¡Mierda!" Sasuke sintió como se le salía el aire segundo a segundo mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor.

Naruto por su parte se acomodó hacia un lado, dándole espacio a su amigo para que respirara, pero esto no duro mucho ya que cinco segundos después, lo tenía en un fuerte abrazo por el cuello, depositándole pequeños besos en la mejilla, seguido de algunos inentendibles "lo siento" quitándole nuevamente el aire al pelinegro.

"¡Ya basta!" Gritó el azabache, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre del rubio, lo cual solo hizo que este lo abrazara más fuerte.

"Chicos chicos ya paren por favor, van a dañar los muebles de mi padre" Suplicó Hinata, quien se había acercado a ellos tras escuchar el alboroto.

"Ah no te preocupes Hinata no es-"

"Ella les dijo que pararan, asique cállense y háganlo" Le cortó tajantemente Neji al rubio.

Naruto estaba listo para replicar pero la gélida mirada que le dedicó Neji bastó para hacer callar al rubio desde ese preciso momento hasta los 15 minutos siguientes que tardaron en llegar a la playa. Sasuke en cambio, parecía más feliz de lo normal e incluso había hecho una nota mental de tomar ejemplo de Neji para hacer callar a Naruto siempre que él quisiera, definitivamente tendría esa técnica muy en mente.

La tarde en la playa pasó amenamente mientras el grupo se disponía a realizar diferentes actividades. Naruto se había negado rotundamente a ponerse bloqueador solar, puesto que para él, le gustaba su piel bronceada y un poco mas de color no le haría daño, asique no hubo más remedio que dejarlo hacer lo que él quisiera. Sasuke por su parte hizo todo lo contrario, para él, tener su piel pálida y bien cuidada era algo primordial, asique sin pensarlo dos veces, se vació medio envase del bloqueador que había llevado, sin mencionar una parte que se había echado del de las chicas. Después de todo, entre más, mejor.

Llegado el medio día, el grupo había decidido que volverían a la casa para comer algo y descansar un poco antes de volver a divertirse en la playa o dar una vuelta por el pueblito para conocer la zona.

"Muy bien chicos pónganse cómodos mientras nosotras cocinamos algo" Indicó Ino, tomando uno de los delantales que estaba en el estante, seguida inmediatamente por Hinata y Sakura.

"En la sala hay televisiones y videojuegos para que se entretengan" Informó dulcemente Hinata, tratando de ser lo más hospitalaria posible.

"Genial y ¿qué comeremos?" Preguntó entusiasmado Kiba.

"Sí más vale que hagan algo rico y delicioso, como…ramen" Sugirió Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos exasperado.

"¡Comerán lo que sea que hagamos y punto!" Gritó la pelirrosa, sin deseos de aceptar ninguna sugerencia por parte de los chicos.

Naruto y Kiba tragaron lentamente y asintieron sin protesta, nadie quería hacer enfadar a Sakura, y menos con utensilios de cocina cerca. Todos los chicos se dispusieron entonces a jugar videojuegos mientras la comida estaba lista, a excepción de Neji que prefirió leer un libro, Shikamaru que tomó una pequeña siesta en el sofá y Chouji que se quedó en la cocina con las chicas, tratando de picar algo, pero fallando en todos los intentos.

Luego de una hora, la comida se había servido en la mesa y todos la habían devorado gustosamente. Para sorpresa de Sakura, sus amigos habían llevado un bizcocho a escondidas, de su sabor preferido, cherry y crema pastelera, lo cual hizo que la chica finalmente se contentara y se olvidara de la razón por la cual había estado enfadada en primer lugar.

"¿Bueno frente de marquesina que te parece si damos una vuelta por las tiendas del pueblo ahora?" Le sugirió Ino a su mejor amiga.

"Claro, eso es justo lo que necesito puerca" Accedió esta, después de todo, no había nada que hiciera a las chicas más felices que salir de compras.

"Y Shikamaru párate ya de ese sofá que tú vienes con nosotras" demandó la rubia a su novio, quien se había vuelto a acostar luego de que se partiera el bizcocho.

El castaño suspiró molesto, parecía que nadie lo iba a dejar descansar tranquilamente, se paró del sofá y le pidió a Chouji que lo acompañara y no lo dejara sufrir solo, a lo cual este no se pudo negar tratándose de su mejor amigo. Hinata y Kiba por su parte se fueron a dar un paseo junto con Akamaru por la costa de la playa para pasar algo de tiempo a solas, mientras que Neji y Lee también partieron, rumbo a un torneo de futbol que se iba a llevar a cabo a las 3 de la tarde en la playa, en el cual Lee los había inscrito a ambos. Dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke en la casa de veraneo.

Ambos chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo cuando Neji y Lee abandonaron la casa finalmente dejándolos solos. Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Sasuke arrinconándolo en la pared al tiempo que introducía su lengua en la boca de este. El pelinegro no opuso resistencia alguna, dejando que la lengua del rubio dominara la suya por completo en aquel voraz y apasionado beso.

Sasuke entonces levantó a Naruto, llevando las piernas de este hacia ambos lados de su cintura mientras lo agarraba firmemente por detrás. Entre algunos gemidos y pequeñas embestidas, caminó lentamente, tratando de no tropezarse con nada, hasta que llegó a una de las habitaciones y dejó caer al rubio sobre la cama. El Uzumaki, atrapado por la desesperación y la lujuria haló a Sasuke fuertemente por el polo, haciendo que este cayera al lado de él en la cama y volvió a besarlo. El rubio se posicionó arriba del pelinegro, llevando ambas piernas a los lados de este, rompiendo momentáneamente el beso para quitarle el polo al Uchiha mientras este hacia lo mismo con el rubio. Naruto empezó a depositar varios besos por el pecho descubierto de Sasuke, bajando desde su cuello hasta llegar finalmente al inicio de su pantalón. Tomó el zíper con sus dientes y miró hacia arriba, cruzando sus azules ojos con los oscuros orbes de su novio, observándose por unos instantes hasta que Sasuke finalmente asintió con la cabeza, indicándole al rubio que siguiera, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el deseo del momento.

El rubio se deshizo finalmente del pantalón del pelinegro, dejándolo en su traje de baño que tenía puesto debajo, y desde el cual se podía ver el prominente bulto que estaba haciendo el miembro de Sasuke a través de la tela. Esto hizo que el rubio se excitara más y no dudo ni un segundo en quitarle la última pieza al chico hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Naruto empezó a masajear la punta del miembro del pelinegro, haciendo que este soltara pequeños gemidos de placer, indicándole al rubio que no se detuviera, lo cual el Uzumaki comprendió al instante y prosiguió con los mismos movimientos, haciéndolos cada vez más rápido, logrando que Sasuke fuera perdiendo la cordura a cada segundo.

En un arrebató el pelinegro detuvo la mano de Naruto y haló el pantalón de este, haciendo que el botón se despegara, abriendo la parte de arriba definitivamente, Naruto suprimió una risa ante la brusquedad de su novio.

"Tranquilo Sasuke, no tienes que romperme la ropa" dijo, mientras el pelinegro rodaba los ojos y lo ignoraba, para quitarle de una buena vez la pequeña pieza de ropa que le quedaba y tenerlo completamente desnudo frente a él. Aquella vista solo provocó que su miembro se pusiera aún más erecto, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, logrando contacto con el palpitante pene del rubio, consiguiendo que este soltara pequeños jadeos de placer ante aquella fricción.

Naruto entonces lo paró, agarrando firmemente las caderas de su novio por ambos lados y bajando la cabeza, hasta que sus labios quedaron exactamente posicionados frente a la punta del goteante miembro del moreno. El rubio abrió la boca, soplando levemente, dejando que su cálido aliento rozara el pene del Uchiha, haciendo que este arqueara la espalda, para finalmente, meterlo completamente dentro de su cavidad bucal, enviando al pelinegro a un mundo de éxtasis.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Ambos cuerpos yacían desnudos y jadeantes sobre la cama, sin nada más que sudor sobre ellos. El pelinegro tenía envuelto a Naruto en un abrazo, mientras este suspiraba largamente, tratando de respirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, debido al cansancio que tenía. El rubio se soltó del agarre, parándose lentamente de la cama en busca de sus ropas antes olvidadas en el suelo, y arrojándole las suyas al pelinegro. Este no hizo ningún ademan por moverse o algo parecido y se quedó allí acostado mientras Naruto se vestía.

"¿Sasuke no te vas a levantar?"

"Hmp"

"¿Eso es un sí o un no?" Preguntó nuevamente el rubio arqueando un ceja.

"Hmp"

"¡Responde con una palabra idiota!"

"¡Que estoy cansado!" Pronunció finalmente el pelinegro, dándose media vuelta hacia el lado contrario, dándole una perfecta vista al rubio del trasero del chico, haciéndolo recordar algunas de las cosas que podían haberlo cansado tanto.

"¿Ah y tanto te cansas con eso?" Preguntó divertido el rubio, tratando de hacer enfadar al chico. "No me imagino como acabaras entonces cuando lleguemos hasta el final" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se cubría con las manos de la almohada que le estaba arrojando el pelinegro.

"Tsk Cállate imbécil" Ordenó Sasuke, parándose sin remedio alguno de la cama y poniéndose su traje de baño una vez más.

Naruto salió de la habitación directo a la cocina en busca de algún refrigerio puesto que le había atacado repentinamente el hambre, pero se desilusionó instantáneamente al ver que no había nada rico que comer allí.

"Oye Sasuke vamos a comprar algo de comer" Sugirió.

"¿Con algo de comer te refieres a ramen?" Inquirió el pelinegro.

"sí"

"Paso dobe" dijo mientras rebuscaba cansinamente algo por los sillones.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas teme?" preguntó curioso el rubio ante tanto remeneo que provocaba el Uchiha.

"Me voy a acostar un rato en el balcón y no encuentro mi bloqueador, debo haberlo olvidado en la playa" Dijo molesto el pelinegro, si no se ponía su bloqueador solar, no había nada en la tierra que lo hiciera salir a coger sol un rato.

"Yo tengo, te puedo prestar el mío si quieres"

El pelinegro pareció un poco renuente pero finalmente aceptó utilizar el bloqueador que le ofrecía su novio, aunque le extrañaba que él tuviera un bloqueador, puesto que ya sabía que a Naruto no le gustaba usar nada de eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio volvió con un pote anaranjado en la mano que Sasuke nunca antes había visto. El pelinegro iba a tomarlo y leer las inscripciones, pero al momento de intentarlo, el rubio lo quitó de su alcance.

"Quiero ponértelo" dijo tímidamente el rubio, a lo cual Sasuke no se pudo negar y asintió inmediatamente.

El rubio destapó el pote anaranjado y escurrió su contenido en su mano, para luego regarlo por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, desde sus hombros, hasta su pecho y finalmente las piernas. Se despidieron con un pequeño beso en los labios y el Uzumaki partió hacia las tiendas para buscar su tan deseado ramen, dejando a Sasuke solo en el balcón durmiendo en uno de los sillones debido al cansancio, con sus lentes oscuros y bajo los potentes rayos del sol de las cuatro de la tarde.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El grupo de jóvenes entró ruidosamente por la puerta principal de la casa, haciendo chistes y riendo de tonterías que habían hecho durante el día, ya eran las siete de la noche y todos habían regresado a la casa nuevamente para cenar algo y tal vez salir a algún club después de las nueve.

Sakura e Ino se dirigieron directamente a una de las habitaciones, para desempacar algunas cosas que habían comprado en las tiendas. Shikamaru y Chouji se tiraron derrotados en los sillones de la sala, exhaustos de haber salido con las chicas esa tarde. Neji y Lee siguieron directo a los baños para darse una necesitada ducha, mientras que Naruto ayudaba a Hinata con algunas fundas de supermercado donde traían todo lo necesario para la cena, más unos cuantos envases de ramen que la ojiperla no había podido negarle al sonriente rubio. Kiba había entrado de último con Akamaru, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de la casa, para depositarle su plato con agua y comida a su mascota.

"Muy bien Akamaru aquí tienes, disfrútalo" Dijo el castaño mientras veía como su mascota devoraba alegremente la comida que este le había colocado. Se giró para volver adentro de la casa nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que algo de color rojo estaba tirado en uno de los sillones del balcón, se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que pudo reconocer a la figura.

"¡Mierda!"

El Inuzuka corrió rápidamente hacia el interior de la casa para alertar a todos de que Sasuke estaba colorado como un tomate, recostado inmóvil en uno de los sillones del balcón. No tuvieron más remedio que cancelar lo que quedaba del viaje y salir nuevamente hacia la ciudad y al hospital más cercano para ver qué le ocurría al pelinegro.

Al llegar allí luego de 45 minutos de viaje, al pelinegro le indicaron que tenía una insolación. Aparentemente la crema que le había untado el rubio no era bloqueador, sino bronceador. _Bronceador. _De Sasuke haber sido capaz de moverse, le hubiese roto todo los huesos del cuerpo a su novio en ese mismo momento. Pero para su fortuna, Sakura se encargó de aquello mas tarde.

La primera vez que Sasuke y Naruto se habían visto desnudos, había ocurrido en un viaje a la playa que le provocó la primera y única insolación de su vida al pelinegro, debido a esto no pudo ni siquiera salir de su casa durante dos dolorosas semanas, y el rubio movido por amor y mayormente por la culpa, fue cada uno de esos días a visitarlo y a asegurarse de que el pelinegro se estuviese recuperando correctamente, Sasuke teniendo siempre muy en cuenta, leer las inscripciones de cualquier producto que le suministraba Naruto.


	13. La familia

**Disclaimer:** A estas horas de la madrugada, de vez en cuando alucino con que Naruto es mio, pero no es así.

**NA: **Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos por leer y dejar un review. Tengo buenas noticias de este capítulo. Aquí por fin se verá algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento de la relación y también cosas que muchos han estado esperando asique sientense, relajense, lean y disfruten :)

**La primera vez**

La familia

La primera vez que Naruto vio al hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, había resultado ser una velada muy peculiar y de alguna u otra manera, traumante. A pesar de las protestas y la negación por parte del menor de los Uchihas, y todos los medios utilizados para evitar aquel encuentro inminente, al final, no pudo hacer nada, porque cuando tu hermano mayor se aparece en la puerta de tu casa, de sorpresa, realmente no hay mucho que se pueda hacer.

Ese Sábado en la tarde Naruto había ido a casa de Sasuke para ayudarlo a hacer algunas diligencias del día. Usualmente el pelinegro podía hacer todo por sí solo sin ayuda de nada ni nadie, pero debido a la insolación que le había provocado cierto espécimen de la humanidad hacía tan solo una semana, todavía sentía que el cuerpo le quemaba, por ende al rubio no le quedaba más remedio que ayudar a su convaleciente novio.

"No debe resultarte muy difícil dobe" Dijo el pelinegro, recostado en la cama, extendiéndole una lista al rubio frente a él.

Naruto la tomó con cuidado, leyendo cada una de las diligencias allí listadas. "¿Por qué tienes que hacer tantas cosas?"

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "¿Estás aquí para preguntar o para ayudar?"

El rubio reprimió las increíbles ganas que tenía de golpear a su novio ahí mismo por su petulancia, pero algo llamado sentido común y conciencia lo detuvo y lo hizo volver a sus cabales. Dobló la hoja de papel en cuatro y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras cogía las llaves del carro del pelinegro y las de su casa por igual.

"Bien, volveré en un par de horas ¿Sobrevivirás mientras tanto teme?"

"Creo que puedo manejármelas solo muy bien" Dijo el pelinegro, tratando de alcanzar el control remoto que estaba del otro lado de la cama.

El ojiazul dejó que una pequeña risa se le escapara de los labios, tapándose la boca al instante, al ver como Sasuke le clavaba puñales con la mirada. Dio la vuelta a la cama para coger el control remoto y pasárselo al Uchiha. El pelinegro murmuró un pequeño "Gracias" al tiempo que Naruto se agachaba para depositar un dulce beso en su frente, y pasar su mano lentamente por sus hebras oscuras. El Uchiha sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, obviamente no provocado por la insolación, viendo como Naruto se alejaba finalmente de él y salía de la habitación.

"¡No te tardes!" Gritó desde su posición el pelinegro, recibiendo solo el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose rápidamente como respuesta.

**SasuNaruSasu**

El Uchiha miró por enésima vez su reloj de muñeca, el cual indicaba que ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el rubio había partido, y todavía no había recibido una llamada de él, ni un mensaje. No entendía como alguien podía tardarse tanto haciendo cinco cosas tan simples como las que él le había encomendado. Pero de nuevo, recordó que era Naruto de quien se trataba, asique lo más probable era que no pudiera hacer ni la mitad de lo que le había pedido.

El pelinegro cogió su móvil y empezó a teclear algunas palabras, meditando si mandarle o no un mensaje a su novio, realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero no quería que él lo notara. En ese mismo instante, el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar incontrolablemente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, probablemente ese sería Naruto, y ya conocía de ante mano lo desesperado que era. Se levantó de su cómoda cama y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta de entrada, pero justo antes de abrir, recordó algo muy primordial. Naruto tenía llaves de su casa, asique no había necesidad de que tocara la puerta, ¿Por qué estaría tocando entonces? Sasuke asumió que seguramente las había dejado perder, después de todo, eso sería tan típico en él.

"Te has tardado milenios dobe" Dijo, abriendo lentamente la puerta, encontrándose allí con lo que menos esperaba. "¿Qué…qué mierda haces aquí?"

"Esa no es forma de recibir a tu hermano mayor Sasuke"

Allí, parado justamente en la entrada de su apartamento, estaba nada más y nada menos que su hermano, Itachi, la primera persona en su lista de cosas odiadas. Una serie de interrogantes llegaron agolpadas a la mente del Uchiha menor, no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo Itachi en su apartamento, no podía dejarlo entrar, no quería dejarlo entrar, definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando.

"Te saludo como quiera Itachi" Gruñó, mientras dejaba que sus ojos viajaran hacia detrás del cuerpo de su hermano, donde se podían ver unas maletas negras. _No…_ "¿Por qué andas con maletas?"

El mayor de los Uchiha dejó que se formara una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios. "He venido a quedarme aquí unos días"

_No por favor, no._

Itachi se adentró en el apartamento, pasando frente al cuerpo ahora en estado de shock de Sasuke, quien todavía estaba inmóvil agarrando el manubrio de la puerta. No sabía cómo procesar todo eso, Itachi allí de sorpresa, y peor aún, con maletas para quedarse unos días. A la mierda que seguro no eran unos días, siempre que tenía que pasar tiempo con Itachi, las horas parecían semanas.

"Había planeado en llegar hace una hora, pero he chocado con un idiota cuando pasaba por la gasolinera" Dijo el mayor, depositando sus maletas en la estancia de la sala.

El pelinegro menor sin embargo, no respondió, solo se quedo inmóvil donde mismo estaba, agarrando el manubrio de la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal. Tenía que sacar a Itachi de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, Naruto podía llegar en cualquier momento, y esto era un encuentro que no tenía planeado sino hasta dentro de varios meses, mejor aún, años, y si Dios lo permitía, nunca.

"¿Te sientes bien hermanito?" Preguntó algo extrañado el mayor, viendo como Sasuke empezaba a sudar. El aludido negó con la cabeza, dejando que sus emociones lo controlaran. "Te haré algo de té" Pronunció finalmente Itachi, despareciendo en la cocina.

Sasuke sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba nuevamente, ante la pérdida de vista de su hermano, sin embargo, como todo lo bueno en la vida dura poco y la suerte tenía muy en claro joderle la vida todo lo que fuera posible al Uchiha, en ese mismo instante, escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves aproximándose, y el tarareo de una voz que reconocería a mil kilómetros de distancia.

"Sasuke ¿qué haces parado aquí?"

El pelinegro sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente, al igual que más sudor empezaba a caer por su frente, acalorándolo al instante. Naruto ya estaba allí en su puerta, ahora tenía que deshacerse de él o todo en su vida habrá terminado. Sasuke posó sus ojos en los azules del chico, tratando de formar una convincente excusa para sacarlo de allí.

"Sasuke escucha, antes que nada, tengo que decirte algo, probablemente te moleste…" Dijo el rubio, agachando la cabeza unos instantes, era ahora o nunca, debía decirle al pelinegro lo que había sucedido, de igual forma, ya se daría cuenta luego. "Cuando venía de regreso, hace una hora, estaba entrando a la gasolinera para dejarte el tanque lleno pero…pero un sujeto dio reversa y me chocó la esquina de tu carro"

El rubio esperó la reacción del pelinegro, estaba esperando que le gritara, que sus ojos se pusieran del extraño color rojo como el día de la fiesta que lo había visto furioso, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte portazo en la cara por parte del Uchiha, sin ni siquiera una palabra.

El pelinegro sintió los golpes en la puerta detrás de él, mientras Naruto le gritaba cosas inentendibles seguidos de algunos "Lo siento" y "Lo arreglaré" pero nada de eso tenía sentido, no en la cabeza del Uchiha, al diablo con el maldito carro, ahora lo único que le preocupada era que su hermano y él no se vieran.

Itachi salió de la cocina, con té en mano, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el menor, recostado en la puerta. Notó que todavía seguía sudando y que probablemente estaba allí recostado porque se sentía mal o cansado, definitivamente tenía que quedarse unos días a cuidarlo.

"Aquí está tu té" Sopló un poco del humo que salía de la tasa, pasándosela a Sasuke, quien no hacía ningún movimiento para cogerla. Se percató de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, lo cual hizo la situación más extraña para el mayor. "Sasuke están tocando la puerta"

"¿Y?"

El mayor frunció el seño, dejando la tasa a un lado y haciendo mover al pelinegro frente a él para poder abrir la puerta. "Quítate"

Itachi abrió la puerta de un solo tiro, dejando ver la figura que se encontraba del otro lado, haciendo que a Sasuke se le parara el corazón, esto era lo que temía, y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Te has tardado en venir"

Ambos el Uchiha menor y el rubio miraron atónitos al pelinegro entre ellos, mientras este le hacía un ademan al ojiazul para que se adentrara en la casa.

"Pasa" El rubio hizo caso, y entró finalmente al apartamento, colocándose al lado de su novio.

"Eres el tipo que me chocó en la gasolinera" Pronunció el sorprendido rubio, mientras examinaba con la mirada al mayor.

Itachi sonrió. "Lo sé, lo he hecho a propósito"

"¿Has chocado mi carro a propósito imbécil?" Intervino el aun atónito Uchiha, procesando la nueva información que llegaba a sus oídos.

El mayor tan solo se encogió de hombros. "Me dieron ganas, además ya le hace falta un cambio de luces"

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacía el sujeto de la gasolinera parado allí en el apartamento de su novio? ¿Cómo era que se conocían? _Tal vez son familia_ Pensó el rubio, después de todo, se notaba que tenían cierto parecido físico.

"Sasuke ¿Quién es él?"

El pelinegro se atragantó con su propio aliento unos segundos, había olvidado que el rubio todavía estaba ahí, tal vez podía mentir, tal vez podía fingir que no conocía a Itachi y hacer que todo pareciera un simple mal entendido. Sin embargo, su razonable mente no se lo permitió, había cosas demasiado obvias, y sabía que el rubio, por más despistado que fuera, no se tragaría una excusa así.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, el mayor intervino. "Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke"

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, claro que era su hermano, eran casi idénticos, no comprendía cómo no se había dado cuenta al instante. El rubio trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, olvidándose del mal rato que le había hecho pasar en la gasolinera, y le extendió su mano para saludarlo formalmente.

"Discúlpame no sabía, soy Na-"

"Naruto, sí, se quién eres" Le interrumpió el mayor, apretando su mano y dándole una pequeña sacudida.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Sasuke te ha dicho?"

El mayor reprimió una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza. "No, Sasuke no me ha dicho nada, yo lo sé todo"

El ojiazul cruzó su mirada con la del pelinegro a su lado, su novio simplemente estaba allí pasmado viendo la escena, no decía nada, no hacía nada, estaba más en shock que el mismo Naruto.

"Bueno" Dijo el mayor, sacándolos de sus mentes. "Parecen algo hambriento, asique, les hare la cena"

Y como si se tratara de una amenaza, ambos chicos tragaron fuerte, observando la maléfica sonrisa plasmada en los labios del Uchiha mayor.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Las tres figuras se encontraban sentadas en la mesa del comedor del apartamento de Sasuke, Itachi estaba sentado a la cabeza, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba sentado a su derecha, y a su lado se encontraba el rubio. La mesa estaba servida con una muy amplia cena que había preparado el mayor en tan solo cuestión de 45 minutos, y el azabache realmente se preguntaba si a su hermano le habría dado tiempo conseguir un veneno para colocarlo en sus platos, en ese transcurso.

"Itachi, dime por qué has venido realmente aquí" Demandó el menor, clavando su fuerte mirada con la de su hermano, sabiendo de ante mano que no tendría ningún efecto en él.

El mayor rodó los ojos, mientras cogía su plato para servirse, siendo seguido por el rubio, no sin antes recibir una gélida mirada por parte de su novio, pero el ojiazul solo lo ignoró, tenía hambre y no iba a desperdiciar tan deliciosa comida sólo por una extraña situación.

"He venido porque han estado pasando algunas cosas peculiares contigo en estas últimas semanas"

"¿Qué cosas peculiares Itachi?"

"Naruto prueba el pastelón está delicioso" El menor apretó los puños fuertemente, odiaba que su hermano hiciera eso. "Bueno para empezar Sasuke, me enteré que estuviste preso"

Esta vez fue el corazón de Naruto que se aceleró. Todavía no le había dicho al Uchiha por qué razón habían estado presos aquella vez, se había esmerado más de lo normal en mantenerlo un secreto, y ahora todo su trabajo se iría a la nada si Itachi sabía algo.

"Creo que necesito ir al baño, discúlpenme" Dijo el rubio, echando su silla hacia atrás dispuesto a marcharse.

"Oh no Naruto siéntate, preferiría que oyeras todo" Indicó el mayor, asintiendo hacia la silla para que se sentara nuevamente, lo cual, ante la imponente mirada de Itachi, Naruto no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

"Tuve que pagar un dinero muy grande y mover muchas influencias para sacarlos de allí saben" Continuó el pelinegro, tomando un bocado de su comida.

El Uchiha menor pareció repentinamente interesado en el tema, todavía no había logrado descubrir por qué habían estado presos, todo de ese día le resultaba confuso. El rubio en cambio, había perdido el apetito, ya no sentía más ganas de probar aquella deliciosa comida que estaba frente a él.

"¿Por qué fue que nos metieron presos?"

El Uchiha mayor dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, mirando entre ambos, su interesado y molesto hermano, y el preocupado rubio.

"Sinceramente Sasuke, hacerse un tatuaje es una cosa, pero robar una joyería es algo grave"

Tan pronto como las palabras de Itachi llegaron a sus oídos, el Uchiha volteo su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente con la de su novio que no se dignaba a mirarlo. ¿Robar una joyería? No es posible, eso habría salido en los periódicos al día siguiente, y por alguna razón él no lo había visto, pero ahora que lo recordaba, había amanecido en la cárcel, y ya Itachi había dicho que había tenido que mover muchas conexiones, probablemente él se habría encargado de que no lo publicaran.

"¿Qué nos robamos?" Pregunto dudoso el azabache, realmente no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Itachi sin embargo, parecía más que feliz de responder. "Un anillo de compromiso" Hizo una pausa, tan sólo para ver la pasmada expresión en la cara de su hermanito. "algunos testigos dijeron que te le arrodillaste a Naruto aquella noche"

Ya no sabía qué pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, con razón Naruto no había querido decirle nada, ¿Proponerle matrimonio? A penas tenían dos meses saliendo y había hecho tal barbaridad, aunque en su defensa, había sido borracho, porque el Uchiha nunca, dentro de sus casillas, se casaría, pero no podía evitar pensar que si era con el rubio, podría hacer una excepción. Volvió a mirar a su novio, quien se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, seguramente estaba igual de avergonzado que él. Realmente le parecía algo tierno.

"De cualquier manera…" Pronunció nuevamente Itachi, captando la atención de ambos allí sentados. "Después de enterarme que tenías una insolación, sentí que ya era tiempo de venir a ver a mi hermanito, además…tenía que conocer a mi cuñado"

El rubio sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban un poco, no recordaba haber mencionado que él y Sasuke fueran pareja, aunque debió parecer demasiado obvio por el incidente del anillo. Pero había algo en el Uchiha mayor que lo dejaba demasiado inquieto.

"¿Cómo sabes que Sasuke y yo somos pareja?"

Ambos Uchihas rodaron los ojos automáticamente ante tal pregunta, haciendo que Naruto confirmara sus sospechas de que los dos eran iguales tanto en el físico como en la personalidad, debía ser algo de familia.

"Ya te lo he dicho, yo lo sé todo Naruto"

"Suenas como un acosador" Dijo preocupado el rubio, ahora más que nunca, se sentía como si lo estuviesen vigilando, eso no le gustaba.

El pelinegro a su lado trató de aguantarse una risita, mientras bebía un poco del vino que Itachi había servido, eso de acosador debía ser la descripción más acertada que alguien alguna vez hubiese podido hacer de su hermano mayor.

El mayor, sin embargo, no se mostró ofendido ante aquel comentario, sino que se lo encontró halagador y espontaneo. "Podría decirse que si…" Confirmó finalmente.

A partir de allí la velada transcurrió normalmente, dentro de lo que cabe, con la usual disconformidad de Sasuke hacia su hermano y uno que otro comentario sugestivo e inapropiado por parte de Itachi, referente a la relación de su hermano menor y el rubio, hasta que el ojiazul decidió partir, prometiendo que volvería al siguiente día para ver si ambos chicos todavía no se habían matado, aunque Sasuke por su parte, no prometía nada.

La primera vez que Naruto vio a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, no había sido nada fácil debido a que este había llegado allí con la intención de quedarse por varios días, mucho para la disconformidad del Uchiha menor, sin mencionar que gracias a Itachi finalmente había quedado revelado el por qué los habían llevado presos aquella fatídica vez que habían estado en la cárcel, y aunque había sido una situación algo molesta y vergonzosa, el rubio no podía evitar preguntarse si el Uchiha de verdad querría en algún futuro, casarse con él.


	14. Los celos

******Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece exclusivamente a Sasuke.

**NA: **Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews. **Chiidory, Karu-Suna, Jennita, Susana Mode, camiSXN, Pikacha, Moon-9215, Michi Roll, zanzamaru, veruto kaname, NelIra, Aoi-Hikawa, ahoneymyzory, Dakota Boticcelli** (oh sí, me he dado cuenta que son hermanas jajaja :D).Son todos hermosisismos! Gracias también a los que leen la historia y la ponen en favoritos.

Para **ahoneymyzory, **que verguenza me da no haberte podido contactar antes :( no entendí tu mail y no te podía mandar un mensaje privado, mil disculpas. Sobre los libros de literatura inglesa, me he leído Romeo y Julieta, El señor de las moscas, Harry Potter, Orgullo y Prejuicio. Son los que mejor puedo recordar, espero te sirvan, todos son libros muy buenos.

Tengo que avisar que lamentablemente casi nos acercamos al final de la historia (Este no es el último capítulo, por si acaso) asique estén atentos y disfruten :)

**La primera vez**

Los celos

La primera vez que Sasuke sintió algo tan desdichado como los celos, fue también la primera y única vez que vio al ex novio de Naruto. Según el pelinegro, realmente no eran celos lo que él sintió aquella vez, pero los eventos que ocurrieron ese día, junto con las personas que lo presenciaron, demostraban algo completamente diferente.

Todo había comenzado un lluvioso día de mayo, cuando ambos chicos estaban organizando sus horarios para el nuevo cuatrimestre de clases. Si le preguntaban en ese mismo instante al pelinegro cómo se sentía con la relación, diría que excelente y rotundamente bien, no había nada que estuviera yendo mal. En esos tres meses de noviazgo podía decir confiadamente que nunca se había sentido así con alguien, era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorado, pero sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que la relación era algo mucho más que especial.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la computadora del rubio, haciendo su última modificación de materias para el nuevo cuatrimestre que empezaba en una semana. Este periodo tendría sólo dos clases en común con el rubio, después de todo, ya estaban entrando en asignaturas exclusivas de la carrera y como no iban a estudiar lo mismo, era muy probable que a partir del siguiente cuatrimestre en agosto, no volvieran a tener clases juntos en lo que les quedaba de universidad.

"Voy a entrar a facebook a ver si te mandaron la solicitud del grupo de Economía Avanzada II que tengo que coger" Pronunció el Uchiha, al tiempo que abría el buscador y tecleaba la página de internet mencionada.

"De acuerdo, no tardes, quiero ir a cenar algo, muero de hambre" Dijo el rubio desde la desordenada cama de su habitación.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Murmuró por lo bajo el pelinegro, presionando enter y esperando que la página finalmente se abriera.

La red social electrónica apareció en la pantalla en cuestión de segundos, mostrando las noticias del día y las actualizaciones que hacían los contactos. Tenía que coger un grupo de Economía ese cuatrimestre de verano y necesitaba los datos del grupo para confirmar la selección, pero el grupo desafortunadamente lo habían creado en "Facebook" una red social de la cual el pelinegro carecía, ya que lo encontraba cómo una manera fácil y descuidada de dejar a los demás ver todo lo que él consideraba su vida privada. Asique le había dicho al administrador del grupo que mandara la invitación a la cuenta de su novio.

Naruto ya se había cansado de decirle que podía poner el perfil privado, que nadie que él no quisiera ni aceptara se enteraría de lo que ponía allí, pero el pelinegro era terco, parecía uno de esos ancianos que se rehusaba a utilizar la moderna tecnología y las redes sociales para mantenerse en mejor contacto con sus amistades y familiares, pero a decir verdad, el Uchiha no era muy dedicado a la familia, como había quedado demostrado aquella vez en que Itachi lo había ido a visitar, y ni se diga de lo poco que le importaban sus supuestas amistades. Sí, definitivamente el facebook no era para Sasuke Uchiha.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse de la foto que tenía de perfil el rubio. Era una foto de ellos dos, se la habían tomado en las vacaciones de primavera del mes pasado, cuando habían ido a pasar tres días en el complejo turístico de los Yamanaka, todo cortesía de la extravagante rubia y su gran necesidad por salir y festejar todo tipo de ocasiones. Tenía que admitir que era una linda foto, ambos se encontraban tirados sobre el césped en frente de la piscina, dormidos, el rubio con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del Uchiha, mientras este estaba recostado de un árbol, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo derecho. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando la habían tomado, pero aparentemente el rubio la había obtenido y ahora la tenía de perfil en su facebook.

Sintió su estomago gruñir ligeramente, recordando que él también tenía algo de hambre, un poco de cena no le vendría mal. Se apresuró lo más que pudo y dio un click en la opción de notificaciones que aparecía en el costado izquierdo de la página, examinando una por una en busca de la invitación al grupo. Una notificación en particular llamó su atención, era un mensaje privado de alguien llamado "Gaara" o algo así entendió el Uchiha, le dio click y empezó a leer lo que decía el dichoso mensaje.

_Naruto, me alegra haberte encontrado en facebook, hace un año o tal vez más que no se de ti, he vuelto a Konoha hace algunos días y me gustaría poder hablar contigo, si fuera posible. Mi dirección es: Calle Shinobi #22 residencial Suna. Si lo prefieres podemos vernos en algún otro lado, tú decide, me voy en dos semanas. _

_Atentamente: Gaara. _

No había necesidad de armar un alboroto, de eso estaba seguro el Uchiha, era un simple mensaje, aunque el nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba que Naruto tuviera a alguien llamado Gaara entre sus más cercanos amigos, y mucho menos algún pariente. Iba a dejarlo pasar por alto, de no haber sido porque se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo hervir la sangre. El rubio había respondido el mensaje, justo el día anterior.

_Gaara, nos vemos el viernes a las cinco en el parque que está en frente de la academia. _

Viernes, eso era exactamente mañana, al día siguiente. El Uchiha trató de controlarse, pero era en vano, había definitivamente algo que le parecía demasiado inquietante sobre ese nombre, además, era muy extraño que el rubio no le hubiese dicho nada de ese tal "Gaara" algo no pintaba bien en ese asunto.

Cerró la página de internet rápidamente, entre menos siguiera leyendo sería mejor. Sintió como un pequeño beso era plantado suavemente en su mejilla, quitándole instantáneamente el estrés. "Sasuke ¿Terminaste? Vámonos ya"

El rubio acarició ligeramente el pecho del pelinegro, demostrándole un poco del cariño que tenía para él, y justo cuando el azabache estaba a punto de perderse en el dulce gesto, lo recordó. La menoría llegó a él golpeándolo como un ladrillo a mil kilómetros por hora ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Gaara era el ex novio del rubio, podía todavía recordarlo del pasado cumpleaños del Uzumaki cuando este se había emborrachado tanto que había hecho un sinfín de cosas, inclusive mencionar a su ex novio Gaara un par de veces. Para ese entonces, realmente no había estado interesado en el rubio de esa manera, pero ahora que se estaba enamorando de él, un recuerdo así lo molestaba de sobremanera, lo hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo aborrecible y despiadado que no lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo y para colmo tampoco lo hacía sentir bien con el rubio.

Inminentemente estaba sintiéndolo, eran celos, y el Uchiha no podía permitirse algo así. Y mientras el rubio se ocupaba de acariciarlo dulcemente, el pelinegro maquinaba mil y un maneras para salir de tan horrorosa realidad.

**SasuNaruSasu**

"No puedo creer que el gran Sasuke Uchiha llegara a niveles tan bajos sólo por un ataque de celos"

La notoria burla en el comentario de la chica hizo que el exasperante tic nervioso en el ojo de Sasuke apareciera por tercera vez ese día, realmente le encantaría poder amarrar a esa estúpida pelirrosa a una piedra y tirarla hasta llegar al fondo del mar, pero tuvo que calmar sus instintos psicópatas si quería que todo saliera como él lo había planeado.

"No estoy celoso"

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos ante la negación del Uchiha. "No claro que no estás celoso, porque espiar a tu novio cuando va a visitar a alguien es lo más común del mundo"

Y ahí estaba otra vez la notoria burla de la chica. Necesitaba a alguien que le recordara por qué había decidido buscar ayuda en tan odiosa arpía, pero como siempre, llegaba a la conclusión de que era ella o Itachi y definitivamente no quería volver a ver a su hermano por un muy largo tiempo.

"Yo comprendo a Sasuke, rayos que si Shikamaru fuera a ver a una de sus ex novias yo estaría vuelta una fiera" Intervino la rubia al lado de ellos mientras se ajustaba los binoculares. Cuando Sakura le había contado lo del Uchiha, no había dudado ni un segundo en unirse a ellos, había algo sobre el espionaje que siempre le había llamado mucho la atención.

"Como sea, lo que no entiendo es por qué no le preguntaste a Naruto de frente en vez de hacer todo esto a sus espaldas" El Uchiha tuvo que reprimirse nuevamente de sus instintos psicópatas con la Haruno, no entendía de dónde sacaba preguntas tan absurdas.

"No le pregunté porque entonces él se daría cuenta que revisé sus mensajes, lo cual está mal supongo"

"Y entonces decidiste espiarlo lo cual también está mal Uchiha"

"Maldita sea Sakura no te traje aquí para que jodieras tanto"

"¡Cállense los dos ya! Naruto y Gaara ya están en el parque" Gritó más emocionada de lo normal la rubia.

Ambos al escuchar eso, se arrodillaron detrás de los arbustos donde se encontraba la Yamanaka y se pusieron sus binoculares listos para ver lo mejor y más discretamente posible todo lo que ocurría con el rubio. Ambos, el ojiazul y el pelirrojo empezaron a hablar sobre algo, siempre manteniendo una distancia muy considerable entre ellos.

"Sólo están hablando, si tan sólo pudiéramos oír lo que dicen"

La pelirrosa enfocó los binoculares, acercando el lente a la cara del rubio, tratando desesperadamente de leer los labios de este. "Acerquen el lente, tal vez así podamos leer lo que dicen"

El Uchiha hizo lo que esta indicó y empezó a darle vuelta al lente tratando de enfocarlo más de cerca, una vez logrado su cometido pudo ver más claramente la cara del rubio, y entonces empezó a sentir algo que tampoco había sentido antes, algo llamado culpa. Ver la hermosa cara del rubio, con un aire de nostalgia y tristeza lo hizo entender que lo que estaba haciendo estaba completamente mal, tenía que confiar en Naruto, y si él no le había dicho nada era por alguna razón válida. Estaba actuando cómo un completo idiota.

Se paró del césped y tiró los binoculares al suelo. "Me voy"

Ambas chicas voltearon rápidamente la cabeza ante la extraña acción del moreno. "¿Cómo que te vas? ¿No querías saber lo que hacía Naruto?"

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. "No, ya no quiero hacer nada de esto" Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y emprendió marcha nuevamente hacia su apartamento, dejando a las dos chicas anonadadas, y aunque su cara no lo demostrara, Sakura estaba orgullosa de eso.

**SasuNaruSasu**

_Estaré en tu casa en cinco minutos. _

El pelinegro releyó el mensaje. Naruto estaría en su apartamento en tan sólo cinco minutos. Hacía apenas una hora desde que había vuelto del parque, realmente no pensó que el rubio fuera a acabar tan pronto, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería verlo en esos momentos. No entendía por qué su novio le ocultaría que se iba a encontrar con su ex. No quería desconfiar de él, por eso mismo había decidido irse del parque y no seguir espiando, pero si el rubio no podía ser honesto con él, entonces no tenía caso que siguieran saliendo.

Esa misma noche se acabaría todo. Si el rubio no le contaba lo sucedido, entonces él le diría todo lo que sabía y terminaría con la relación. No iba a permitir que nadie lo estuviera engañando ni jugando con él, nunca se lo había permitido a nadie y no empezaría ahora. Sin embargo, aunque ya había decido eso, no podía dejar de contradecirse y arrepentirse cada vez que pensaba en el Uzumaki y sus hermosas orbes azulinas.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, signo de que su novio en cuestión ya había llegado. Sintió como su corazón latía aceleradamente, se estaba poniendo nervioso, algo muy poco característico del Uchiha. Caminó con paso lento hacia la sala de entrada, encontrándose frente a frente con el rubio, quien jugaba con su cabello, algo que solía hacer siempre que estaba preocupado. Aparentemente estaban en la misma situación, incómodos.

"Hola" Saludó de primero el ojiazul. El pelinegro no respondió verbalmente, asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que el rubio prosiguiera. "Necesito decirte algo"

Y ahí estaba la frase más fatídica y espeluznante que podía decirse en una relación. El famoso "Necesito decirte algo" junto al "tenemos que hablar" eran las únicas tres palabras capaces de enviar a cualquier persona a un estado de pánico tan extremo que podría sobrepasar incluso la locura.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?" El azabache realmente trató de sonar tranquilo, pero el indecente tic que empezaba a formarse por cuarta vez en su ojo ese día estaba a punto de traicionarlo.

El rubio por su parte parecía muy ocupado tratando de controlar algún tic personal que el Uchiha todavía no conocía. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder, mirando a todos los lados hasta que por fin sus ojos se posaron en los del Uchiha.

"He ido a ver a mi ex novio esta tarde"

_No te alteres Sasuke, eres un Uchiha, los Uchihas no pierden el control, no tienen celos, no tienen tic nerviosos incontrolables, y menos si son provocados por un rubio idiota. Un hermoso rubio idiota en realidad. Mierda. _

El rubio esperó algún tipo de reacción por parte del moreno, pero al ver que este no se movía, decidió continuar. "¿Sasuke?"

_No lo soporto más maldita sea. _"¡¿Por qué diablos fuiste a verlo Naruto?"

El ojiazul no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, después de todo, ese era el tipo de reacción que estaba esperando. "Cuando estaba en mi tercer año de secundaria, Gaara y yo éramos novios, teníamos como un año y medio juntos y todo iba bien, estábamos muy seguros de que nos amábamos, hasta que un día a su papá lo ascendieron a embajador, y una de las condiciones era que tenía que mudarse a otro país" Tomó un gran respiro y continuó. "Gaara me pidió que me fuera con él, y yo le pedí que se quedara aquí conmigo, le dije que se podía quedar en mi casa, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos ceder, me dijo que si realmente lo amaba me iría con él asique…"

Un ligero malestar empezó a formarse en el estomago del Uchiha, tenía ganas de vomitar al escuchar todo eso, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a algo de nada más saber que su rubio había estado "enamorado" de alguien más.

"Como creía que estaba enamorado de él, hice mi maleta y me aparecí el día que se iban en el aeropuerto, él estaba muy feliz, incluso me compró el ticket de vuelo, pero justo cuando íbamos a abordar el avión, me di cuenta que no quería irme, no quería dar ese salto, asique terminé con él, lo dejé ahí mismo en el aeropuerto y me fui"

El Uchiha estaba perplejo, nada de eso realmente sonaba como el rubio, creyó que la historia terminaría en algo diferente. El malestar en su estomago empezó a cesar y las repentinas nauseas desaparecieron. El rubio pareció relajarse también porque ya había dejado de jugar con su alborotado cabello, y una ligera sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro.

"Fui a verlo hoy porque sentía que le debía una disculpa, y estoy muy feliz de haberlo visto" El pelinegro palideció de nuevo ¿Feliz de haberlo visto? Entonces era definitivo, quería volver con el tal "Gaara" y dejar su relación de una vez por todas. Tal vez podía desatar sus instintos psicópatas en ese pelirrojo extraño y cortarle la cabeza, o algo de esa índole y hacerlo ver como si hubiese sido un accidente. Sí, algo así serviría.

"Estoy feliz porque me ayudo a darme cuenta de que lo que no pude hacer con él, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo contigo"

Entonces su mente dejó de maquinar asesinatos en ese mismo instante. "¿A qué te refieres?"

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente. "Me refiero a que estoy loco por ti, y si me dices que te vas para la luna ahora mismo, no lo pienso dos veces y me voy contigo Uchiha"

"Imbécil" Sin necesidad de más, se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul, aprisionando sus labios en un largo y lento beso de los que él sabía que a Naruto tanto le gustaban.

El Uchiha realmente se había equivocado con Naruto, y se arrepentía de ello, un nuevo sentimiento que tampoco había experimentado antes. Era increíble lo que el rubio podía provocar en él en tampoco tiempo. Celos, culpa, arrepentimiento, y un repentino deseo de llevarlo a la cama y devorarlo allí mismo. Separó sus labios finalmente, tomando un largo respiro.

"No me iría a la luna si no fuera contigo dobe"

La primera desdichada vez que Sasuke sintió algo como los celos fue también la primera y única vez que tuvo que escuchar alguna historia de algún ex novio del rubio, y daba gracias a Kami de no tener que pasar por esa situación de nuevo. Naruto por su parte terminó enterándose de que Sasuke lo había estado espiando unos meses después, y fue ahí cuando consideró muy seriamente, enviar al moreno completamente solo en un cohete de ida y sin regreso hacia la luna.


	15. El te amo

**Disclaimer: **A lo largo de la historia, traté de obtener los derechos de autor de Naruto, pero Kishimoto es demasiado escurridizo para mi gusto, asique sigo sin ser la propietaria.

**La primera vez**

El te amo

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se dijeron la famosa frase que sella toda relación, la famosa frase de parejas acarameladas, aquella frase que era tan fácil de decir como tan difícil de aceptar para algunos. La terrorífica frase del "Te amo". Había sido todo un simple malentendido, una mera equivocación del momento, un mínimo descuido que nunca podría tener vuelta atrás ni aunque se les borraran las memorias.

Sasuke estaba casi arrancándose los cabellos. Por alguna tragedia cósmica del universo le habían emparejado para el trabajo final de Economía con el pelmazo más grande de todo el planeta. El pelinegro estaba al borde de la locura, y su ya olvidado tic nervioso del ojo había aparecido justo en el momento en que había cruzado palabra con aquel adefesio que tenía como compañero, si es que así podía llamársele.

El Trabajo final era simple, debía contener veinte páginas con el contenido de todos los temas asignados, letra times new roman número doce, a espacio y medio cada párrafo, introducción, conclusión, una presentación y entregarlo encuadernado. Algo que el Uchiha podía hacer fácilmente en un día, quizás dos dependiendo de las circunstancias. Pero en este caso, las circunstancias tenían nombre, y ese era _Sai. _¿Cómo Sasuke había ido a parar con tal engendro de la humanidad? Esa respuesta se la dejaría a su innegable karma. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pagando, pero definitivamente debía ser algo bastante malo como para haber quedado con un compañero como ese.

Sai era una de las muchas personas que podían hacer al Uchiha perder la paciencia, sin embargo era la única persona que lo había hecho llegar al extremo de la desesperación. Ni siquiera Naruto en sus más estúpidos momentos había logrado tal cosa. Y era mucho decir que ese tal Sai también había superado los límites de Itachi, por Kami que ni Itachi había logrado llevar a Sasuke al borde del suicidio. Pero aquí estaba él, ideando mil maneras de cómo morir ahí mismo y acabar con semejante tortura.

El chico era pálido, incluso más pálido que el mismo Uchiha. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, y unos ojos pequeños y penetrantes, sin mencionar que su expresión facial estaba entre una mezcla de dulce y maniática. Para colmo siempre tenía una extraña sonrisa, exageradamente fingida diría el Uchiha. Pero lo que realmente le disgustaba de aquel individuo era que se habían tenido que juntar por dos semanas y todavía no habían terminado el maldito trabajo, y la fecha límite incluso ya había pasado, asique estaban usando el tiempo de prórroga que les había dado el condescendiente profesor.

El maldito bastardo, como lo denominaba Sasuke, siempre quería investigar más y más, siempre decía que le faltaba algo más al trabajo, y eso los había llevado a ir por dos semanas seguidas a la biblioteca, a leer y leer y releer todo lo que ya habían en un principio leído. Pero eso no era todo, lo que en realidad estaba llevando a Sasuke al borde del abismo era que tenía dos semanas exactamente sin poder salir con el rubio. Lo veía algunos días de refilón en las mañanas antes de irse a la biblioteca de la universidad, pero eso para el pelinegro no era suficiente, sentía que estaba en una sequía emocional. El rubio por su parte también estaba sufriendo, hacía ya una semana que había entregado todos sus trabajos finales, asique podía decirse que estaba oficialmente de vacaciones, y tendría todo el mes de agosto para disfrutar, pero ya habían pasado siete penosos días y no había podido hacer nada con su querido novio por culpa de ese maldito trabajo.

"Sasuke ¿estás leyendo el libro que te pasé? Recuerda que debemos aprovechar el tiempo si no queremos que el profesor nos queme la materia querido compañero"

Y en medio de todo el parloteo, Sasuke sentía como si su cerebro se drenara y cayera en un coma permanente. _Querido compañero. _Cada vez que ese bastardo pálido le decía así, sus instintos asesinos se activaban y no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. ¿Quién coño le había dicho a él que podía llamarlo de semejante manera? Oh si, su innegable karma, esa mala fortuna que había estado llevando desde el día en que nació y que se había personificado en ese adefesio de la humanidad. _Sai. _

El pelinegro posó sus ojos en su compañero, como si clavándole su más gélida mirada, lo haría desintegrarse y desaparecer en mil partículas, pero, para lamento del Uchiha, eso no ocurrió ni ocurriría.

"Sasuke no es bueno que me mires tan intensamente, Naruto podría ponerse celoso" Dijo entonces el sonriente Sai, levantando su mirada del libro que antes había estado leyendo.

El tic nervioso del Uchiha entró en nivel turbo al oír ese comentario. ¿Desde cuándo Sai conocía a Naruto? Eso no lo quería saber. Ese tipo de comentarios sólo le provocaban nauseas, lo único que quería era partirle la cara a ese imbécil, dejarle muy en claro que nunca se fijaría en un pelmazo como él, mucho menos teniendo ya a Naruto, y finalmente entregar su maldito trabajo para poder ir a follar con su novio en su jodido apartamento.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y trató de mantener su compostura. "Digo, si vas a estar mirando otros hombres, deberías terminar con Uzumaki, no lo hagas perder el tiempo contigo"

_Ve a tu lugar feliz Uchiha, busca tu lugar feliz. _

"Una vez leí en un libro que los engaños podían llevar a la disolución de las relaciones"

_Lugar feliz Uchiha. _

"Te lo prestaré algún día Sasuke, te será de mucha ayuda, a mi me sirvió bastante cuando empecé a estudiar psicología"

_No mates a este pelmazo._

"También tengo otro libro sobre cómo descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos, ese también te serviría mucho"

Y Sasuke, viendo cómo cada palabra se deslizaba por la boca del sonriente muchacho frente a él, volvió a repetirse su mantra mentalmente. _No lo mates, no lo mates. _

"Hay muchos factores importantes a la hora del noviazgo, hay que entender, si no estás dispuesto a amar a tu pareja y serle fiel, no debes estar con esa persona"

El lápiz de madera que estaba sosteniendo Sasuke en su mano se rompió bruscamente. _Piensa en conejitos sangrientos Uchiha, piensa en conejitos. _

"Puedo notar cierta tensión en tus ojos querido compañero ¿Acaso es eso cierto? ¿No amas a Naruto verdad? Por eso me miras tan intensamente" Suspiró. "Es una pena, parece un muy buen muchacho"

_Piensa en el día que asistirás al funeral de Itachi, piensa en ese memorable día. _

"Parece muy bueno en la cama incluso, lo siento Sasuke no creo que lo nuestro se dé, he visto tus señales, pero creo que preferiría estar con alguien como Naruto, cuando te decidas a terminar con él, lo buscaré"

La combinación de la creciente ira que se formaba a cada segundo en el interior del Uchiha, más su desesperante tic nervioso y el horrible e indecente parloteo y comentarios del muchacho frente a él, hizo que todo en su frágil mente colapsara y dejara de funcionar correctamente.

**SasuNaruSasu**

Inesperado era una palabra que caracterizaría muy bien al rubio. Impaciente sería otra que le quedaría de maravilla. Impredecible podría reunir toda su personalidad en una sola palabra. Impulsivo estaría más que correcto si se estuviese hablando de él. Todos esos atributos concentrados en una sola persona, podrían resultar catastróficos. El Uzumaki era cada una de estas características, y fue por esa misma combinación explosiva que decidió aparecérsele de sorpresa a su novio ese día en la biblioteca.

Estaban en sequía. Ese momento en el que estás desesperado por comerte a tu pareja pero por razones ajenas a tu voluntad, no puedes hacerlo. Asique el rubio, harto de la dichosa sequía, tomó la decisión de esperar a su novio fuera de la biblioteca hasta que él saliera, pero ya llevaba una hora allí y el prominente y picante sol del verano lo estaban calcinando vivo, y después de haber pasado por la insolación de Sasuke unos tres meses atrás, entendió que nunca querría verse en una situación así.

Subió las viejas escaleras de cemento y entró en la biblioteca universitaria. El recinto era amplio y silencioso, no mucho del estilo del rubio a decir verdad. Se acercó al mostrador de la entrada, siendo recibido por una esbelta mujer que no debía pasar de sus 30, con cabello castaño y ondulado y unos delgados labios rojos carmesí que hacían juego con sus ojos.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?" Preguntó dulcemente la dama.

"Estoy buscando la sección de libros de Economía"

La mujer asintió y se paró de su silla detrás del mostrador, dejando ver su elegante figura. "Está casi al fondo, te llevare yo misma hasta allí para que no te pierdas"

El rubio le dedicó una larga sonrisa. "Gracias"

Siguió de cerca a la esbelta recepcionista, después de todo, lo último que quería era perderse en ese lugar tan triste y fúnebre. No estaba de más decirlo de nuevo, las bibliotecas no eran para nada su estilo. Pasaron por varias secciones muy amplias, _Derecho, Publicidad, Arquitectura_, incluso la sección de _Medicina _le pareció infinita.

A medida que se iban acercando más y más a la última sección, la de Economía precisamente, se empezaba a escuchar un extraño murmullo, no podía distinguir bien las voces, pero parecía ser la misma persona que hablaba y hablaba repetidas veces. Inclusive la recepcionista, notó Naruto, había empezado a hacer una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Las personas no están supuestas a hacer tanto ruido en las bibliotecas, asique seguramente como la sección estaba tan alejada de la entrada, la mujer no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio pudo distinguir las dos figuras que se encontraban en una de las mesas al final. Uno de ellos era Sasuke, y el otro, debía ser su compañero de trabajo, aunque no se veía exactamente como Sasuke lo había descrito. _Un pelmazo con cara arrugada. _Esas fueron sus palabras, si mal no recordaba, pero ahora que lo veía, el chico en realidad tenía cierto parecido con el pelinegro, sin mencionar que el único que tenía la cara arrugada en esa mesa, era el Uchiha.

_Debe estar molesto. _Pensó el rubio, y no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que su suposición fue confirmada. El rubio, junto con la boquiabierta recepcionista, observaron cómo el Uchiha se paraba bruscamente de su asiento, y le estampaba un sonoro puño, directo en el centro de la cara, al chico a su lado.

"¡Que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Naruto maldito!"

El chico cayó de lleno en el suelo, mientras una línea de sangre bajaba de su nariz. "¿Así es cómo demuestras tu amor querido compañero? Si tratas a Naruto de esta manera, es obvio que no lo quieres"

El rubio iba a detener la pelea, pero el ritmo que tenía la conversación lo llenaba de mucha curiosidad, además la recepcionista parecía que había entrado en un coma emocional.

"No te compares con Naruto" El Uchiha avanzó hacia Sai, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo con una sola mano hasta llevarlo a su altura. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo amo? ¡Claro que lo amo! Es la persona más importante para mí y no me sentaré aquí a oírte hablar disparates como si me conocieras" Sin pensarlo bien, el pelinegro preparó su puño nuevamente, dispuesto a estamparle un segundo golpe al ya sangrante Sai, y si era posible, romperle una que otra costilla.

Las personas empezaron a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos, aparentemente las voces habían llegado a tal nivel que incluso en el segundo piso de la biblioteca los habían escuchado. Naruto, quien también había entrado en un coma ante tal confesión, entendió entonces que ya era tiempo de parar todo esto si no quería que se pusiera peor, sacudió a la recepcionista, haciéndola volver a la realidad, aunque seguía con el mismo asombro del principio.

"¡Sasuke!" Al ver que el pelinegro hacía caso omiso a sus llamados, el rubio se acercó a él entre la gente. Cuando llegó hasta él, agarró ambos brazos del Uchiha, tratando de que no golpeara al otro pelinegro. "¡Sasuke detente de una vez!"

"¿Dobe qué estás haciendo aquí?" El rubio rodó los ojos ante la sorprendida mirada del moreno.

"Eso no importa, suéltalo ya y deja de armar alboroto" Los suplicantes ojos de su novio lograron por fin alivianar al Uchiha. Soltó a Sai de mala gana, dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo frio.

La recepcionista empezó a dispersar a las personas, pidiéndoles que volvieran a sus actividades y que no causaran más conmoción. Una vez que logró despejar el área de Economía, se acercó a los tres restantes individuos, con una mirada tan lúgubre que incluso al Uchiha le tomaría años poder perfeccionar algo así.

"¡Ustedes tres!" Gritó, señalando específicamente al azabache. "¡Lárguense de mi biblioteca ahora mismo!"

"Pero si todavía no terminamos señora" La mujer, el rubio y el Uchiha miraron atónitos al convaleciente Sai, que se había atrevido a decir semejante barbaridad desde su posición en el suelo.

"Pues en esta biblioteca no lo terminaran, ahora váyanse antes de que llame a los de seguridad"

Los tres chicos recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron rápidamente del edificio, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Lo último que querían era que los llevaran presos, _por segunda vez_ por una cuestión que se pudo haber bien evitado, sin mencionar que algo así sólo conllevaría a una nueva visita por parte de Itachi.

**SasuNaruSasu**

"No puedo creer que ese imbécil te haya dado su número de teléfono"

"No puedo creer que todavía estés hablando de eso, ya supéralo teme"

Naruto tiró las llaves de su apartamento en la mesita de entrada y pasó sus manos desesperadamente por su alborotado cabello. El pelinegro realmente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Después que habían salido de la biblioteca, Sai, el compañero del Uchiha, se había acercado a ellos y le había pasado un pequeño papel blanco, doblado en cuatro, al rubio, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando este finalmente lo abrió, ante los furiosos ojos negros de su novio, se arrepintió al instante de siquiera haber desenvuelto el papelito, mejor hubiese sido no aceptarlo, o tirarlo sin ver su contenido, pero la curiosidad era una de sus debilidades, sin mencionar que el Uchiha probablemente lo vería quisiera él o no. Era un número de teléfono, el número de teléfono de Sai.

_849-555-6109_

_Llámame _

Y como el rubio ya conocía como la palma de su mano a su irritable novio, lo agarró por los brazos fuertemente y lo encerró en su auto, justo antes de que este pudiera emprender marcha en busca de cierto chico exageradamente pálido, fácil de detectar por la calle, y víctima de un futuro asesinato.

Pero para desgracia del rubio, el pelinegro se había pasado todo el camino hacia su casa hablando y quejándose de cómo ese _pelmazo _le había dado ese papelito, incluso cuando él mismo había visto que el rubio lo había roto y lo había tirado en la calle sin ningún cuidado, todavía seguía quejándose y quejándose como si eso hubiese sido su culpa.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan irritado por eso"

"No estoy irritado"

"Sí lo estás Sasuke"

Si lo estaba, estaba ardiendo por dentro a decir verdad, pero no era algo que admitiría públicamente, porque si había una característica muy en claro que tenía el pelinegro, era ser cerrado, no dejar que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero después de seis meses de noviazgo y casi un año de conocer al Uchiha, el rubio podía darse cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba hasta con los ojos cerrados. Había cosas que el azabache simplemente no podía controlar.

Sasuke suspiró resignado, pasando sus delicadas manos por sus finas y lisas hebras de cabello. "Ya olvídalo"

"No esta vez Sasuke, dime lo que sientes"

"Naruto no soy un niño, no necesito que me des una terapia" El rubio rodó los ojos, como de costumbre el Uchiha trataba de hacerse el fuerte y ocultar lo que ya era obvio.

Se acercó a él con parsimonia, como dándole chance al pelinegro de huir de su casa y esconderse en algún lugar recóndito del planeta, pero este no se movió, se quedo pasmado allí observando cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, hasta que finalmente lo tuvo frente a frente.

"Le dijiste a Sai que me amabas"

_Mierda. _

"Claro que no"

Naruto dejó escapar una pequeña risa, incluso con las pruebas en la cara, un video o lo que fuera, el Uchiha siempre lo negaría, aunque supiera que estaba equivocado, porque el pelinegro era de esas personas que defenderían su punto de vista como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Sasuke yo estaba allí, te escuché" El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio, sintiendo como el calor de sus manos lo llenaban de paz y le hacían sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Le encantaba esa sensación. "Sólo quiero que me digas si es cierto ¿Es eso lo que sientes o no?"

_Doblemente mierda. _

El pelinegro sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudar y sabía que el rubio lo estaba notando, después de todo, estaban agarrados. No había querido decir eso, simplemente se le había zafado por la furia del momento. De haber sabido que Naruto estaba ahí observando todo, nunca hubiera gritado semejante barbaridad. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no era de las personas que se dejaban guiar por sus impulsos, más bien era una persona calculadora, alguien lógico y sistemático, Naruto era el espontáneo de la relación, entonces no entendía cómo había dejado escapar algo así.

Impaciente. Podía notar que el ojiazul comenzaba a impacientarse y el agarre de sus manos se estaba aflojando. No quería que lo soltara, sentirlo así era lo único que le daba fuerza para mantenerse de pies en una situación así. Naruto era quien le daba fuerzas cada vez que lo necesitaba, era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que lo hacía sentir seguro sin siquiera tener que intentarlo. No podía permitirse perder algo así, no podía permitirse volver a como estaba antes, no quería sentirse vacío de nuevo, no después de haber encontrado a alguien tan maravilloso. No después de haberse enamorado de él.

_¡Mierda mil veces! _

"Sí es cierto, lo dije en serio, te amo"

Naruto apretó sus manos nuevamente, devolviéndole toda la confianza que había perdido hacía tan sólo un segundo. ¿Cuál es esa sensación que te produce bañarte con agua tibia en días helados? Es la misma que sientes cuando encuentras la comida recién hecha y calientita, cuando te tiras en la cama listo para dormir después de un día agotador, cuando vas al baño después de haber esperado desesperadamente por un largo rato, esa misma sensación cuando te das cuenta de que la persona que amas siente exactamente lo mismo que tu. Esa misma sensación que había estado sintiendo el rubio durante los últimos seis meses desde que había estado saliendo con Sasuke. Esa _Felicidad. _

El rubio le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su novio, mientras veía cómo empezaba a sudar frio y un extraño tic en su ojo comenzaba a descontrolarse. ¿Acaso Sasuke no había aprendido a controlar eso ya? Realmente el pelinegro se guardaba tantas cosas para sí mismo que le sería imposible al rubio saberlo.

"Ves, eso no fue tan difícil ¿O sí?" El pelinegro se soltó del delicado agarre y le dio la espalda al rubio, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban, cosas así no eran su estilo.

Uzumaki nuevamente se rió por lo bajo, aquel chico podía ser tan terco e inmaduro a veces, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, pero todos sabían que Sasuke era la persona más dramática en todo el mundo. Si sus uñas no estaba limpias, no dejaba que le agarraran las manos, si su cabello no tenía esa forma extraña y puntiaguda entonces no se tomaba una foto, si no estaba vestido de azul marino o negro entonces no salía de la casa, si el trago no tenía hielo entonces no se lo bebía, si las sillas no eran de la altura adecuada, pues no se sentaba. En todo era exageradamente exagerado, pero tal vez eso era algo bueno, dedujo el rubio, así tal vez y, sólo tal vez, podía amarlo exageradamente de igual manera.

Se acercó al dramático chico por detrás, rodeándolo con sus brazos y posando su barbilla en el tenso hombro del pelinegro. "¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?" Le susurró.

Sasuke se relajó y echó su cabeza para atrás, observando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermoso rubio. "¿Qué?"

La sonrisa del rubio era tan inmensa que incluso el Uchiha no pudo resistirse de sonreír también, era algo demasiado contagioso como para dejarlo pasar, sin embargo, también era desesperante, quería que le dijera de una buena vez de lo que estaba hablando, pero él sólo estaba ahí, sonriendo como el idiota más grande que hubiese puesto pie en el planeta tierra.

"Que yo también te amo"

Y así mismo sonriendo como estaba, lo besó de medio lado, chocando sus dientes con los exageradamente, como todo en su vida, blancos dientes del azabache, recibiendo un pequeño gemido por parte de este, el cual se limito a ignorar para poder disfrutar de su perfecto momento. El azabache se giró, quedando frente a frente con su novio, lo agarró por las nalgas, haciendo que este diera un salto y se subiera sobre él, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas. Caminó cuidadosamente por la sala hasta llegar a la habitación, sin romper ni un segundo el lujurioso beso, cerrando la puerta con su pie detrás de sí.

El rubio rompió por meros segundos el beso, alcanzando quejosamente el estéreo de su habitación y prendiéndolo a todo volumen. Necesitaban la música, porque de lo contrario, recibirían de nuevo las molestas quejas de los vecinos que estaban hartos de oírlos cada vez que follaban en la casa.

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se dijeron la hermosa frase del "te amo" había sido, catalogado por Sasuke, como la equivocación más perfecta de toda su vida. Claro está, a los cinco minutos, recibieron una llamada de Itachi felicitándolos, interrumpiendo el acalorado momento y fue cuando por fin el menor de los Uchihas decidió que era tiempo de mudarse de ese maldito apartamento vigilado por su hermano. Por si eso fuera poco, como el destino tenía muy en claro lo agobiante que debía ser la vida del Uchiha, cuando estos se decidieron a comprometerse un año después, el ojiazul se dio cuenta que el anillo que el pelinegro había comprado era exactamente el mismo que había robado de la joyería la primera vez, por supuesto, habían ciertas cosas que Naruto nunca le diría al pelinegro, de eso luego se encargaría Itachi para su propia sádica y acosadora diversión.

**FIN**

**NA:** Quiero AGRADECER ENORMEMENTE a todos los que leyeron, siguieron, comentaron la historia, los que la pusieron en favoritos, en alertas, y demás, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Les aseguro que leo todo lo que ponen una vez, dos veces, hasta tres veces lo leo, porque me gusta saber lo que piensan *carita de verguenza* y trato de responder por aquí y de vez en cuando en mensaje privado.

Como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, este fue el último capítulo de la historia, OJO* suelo poner la nota de autor al principio, esta vez no lo hice porque no quería dañarles desde antes diciendo que este era el final, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y la historia en general y espero leer de ustedes pronto nuevamente.

Por cierto, me complace anunciar que he comenzado una nueva historia, y para nuestro deleite común, es un SasuNaru/NaruSasu :D :D (Si si si, debería darme verguenza por promocionarme yo misma :P), el punto es que es una trama diferente claro, pero trato de mantener mi estilo y espero cuando esté lista para publicar, también les guste, es una mezcla de romance, misterio y diversión, es todo lo que puedo decir.

Sin más blah blah blah, gracias nuevamente, nos leemos prontito. :)

**Nara. **


End file.
